Oh My El
by Rosamanelle
Summary: Triple the Elsword, triple the trouble! What happens when you stick the Sieghart triplets into a fancy boarding school? Absolute chaos. Oh. My. El. Rated T to be safe. There may be (okay, almost definitely will be) romance in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Oh. My. El.

That was the only thing that ran through the mind of Elesis Sighart - fondly called Elsa.

She stared at the letter that was in one pale hand, re-reading the lines as if she could find a secret message within them. "You can't be serious." She sighed, flopping on a cream-colored leather sofa, staring absently at the letter again. The soft, gray carpet tickled her bare feet, but she ignored it. "You can't be serious," she repeated. Clutching the letter, she looked up worriedly, chewing on the end of her crimson ponytail - a habit she had picked up from one of her close friends. Scarlet eyes flicked over the neat apartment, taking in the white walls, chic curtains, and red, pillow-laden armchairs. She sighed, before sitting up straighter. It was quiet. Too quiet. Standing up, she dropped the letter (which was now crumpled thanks to her death grip on it) and stormed over to a russet door, flinging it open. "Alright! Boys, what's going on?!" A redheaded boy with hair done up in messy spikes clad in a red T-shirt and plain, black board shorts rushed over to her.

"Elsa-nee-samaaaaa! Make them stop!" He began sniveling, a few tears dripping down his face. Elsa sighed, rubbing her temples, as a slightly taller boy, his flaming red hair done into two thin ponytails, the rest spiked neatly, leaned against a auburn bedpost, sighing as he picked a stray thread from his black wife-beater.

"Elsa-nee-chan, we weren't doing anything bad~" He winked at her, causing a third redheaded boy, this one with much longer hair, and inky patch staining the almost pure red, to snort with disgust, flopping down on the plaid bed sheets.

"Stop that, it's disgusting, you little bastard." Elsa sighed again.

Oh. My. El.

Taking in a deep breath, she began her lecture. "Alright, Infi, Rune, I don't know what on Elrios you did to Knight, but stop it. Knight, stop blubbering and man up! You're the oldest one, for crying out loud!" Knight, the blubbering redhead, sniffled. Elsa rolled her eyes, prying him off of her. "Rune, stop flirting with me. I'm your sister, that's disgusting." The redhead with a shot of black hair crowed, earning a glare from the ponytailed redhead. "And Infi, don't call your brother a bastard! Be polite! And didn't I tell you that you weren't allowed to dye your hair black?" Infi shrugged, rolling disinterestedly onto his back.

"It's only part of it," he muttered. Elsa counted to ten in her head, calming herself down. "Alright. Now, I have something to tell you three," She said, causing Knight to perk up right away, a slightly amused glance from Rune to be flashed her way, and Infi to roll over, his crimson eyes trained on her, signifying that he was listening.

Elsa took a deep breath. "I've been transferred over to Velder for work." Knight bounced around, ecstatic. "That's great, Nee-sama! I'm so glad! I knew you could do it, because you're the best!" Rune smirked at Knight. "Someone's excited." Infi leapt off the bed in one smooth motion, leering over at Knight. "So, did those strange prayers and voodoo rituals you've performed help Elsa get promoted?" Knight flushed a bright red.

"N-NO! I mean, what voodoo rituals?" Rune cackled, almost loosing his grip on the bedpost. "YOU ACTUALLY PERFORMED VOODOO RITUALS?!" Knight flushed a brighter red. "NO! I DID NOTHING OF THAT SORT!" Elsa sighed. "ENOUGH!" All three of them shut up, turning their attention back to Elsa. "Yeah?" Infi said, shrugging his red hair off of his shoulders. "I'm leaving tomorrow, and you three can't come with me." The air left the room.

"WHAT?!" All three of the Sieghart triplets were unable to contain their confusion.

Elsa nodded. "Because of that, I've enrolled you in Hamel Academy. It's a prestigious high school, and is a boarding school, to boot. You three will be living there until you graduate, and then, if you want, you can move to Velder and enroll in Velder University and come live with me. I'll be paying your school fees, so don't worry." Knight's eyes began to water. "Elsa-nee-sama, are you really leaving us in a boarding school?" Elsa nodded. "There are also uniforms, so don't worry about bringing a lot of your clothing."

Rune scowled. "WHAT?! I need to bring all of my clothes, how else am I going to look good for the ladies?" Infi rolled his eyes, muttering under his breath. "Man-whore." Rune's eyes darkened. "What did you just call me?"

Infi smirked, staring down his elder brother. "Did you not hear me? I said; man. Whore."

Rune growled. "That's it! Come here, you little brat!" With a wave of his hands, Rune's sword appeared in one hand, a rune in his other. Infi's eyes twinkled. "I could use a good fight." Waving his hands, dual swords appeared, one silver and red with a smooth, elegantly curved blade, the other black and red with a heavy, serrated blade.

Elsa sighed, before yelling at the top of her lungs. "NO SWORD FIGHTING IN THE HOUSE!" Rubbing her temples again, Elsa sighed. "Just don't cause any trouble for the school. Infi," she said, turning to the youngest triplet, who was reluctantly putting his swords away. "Don't start any unnecessary fights and don't cause trouble for your teachers. Rune." Turning to the middle triplet, she sighed. "_Please_ don't go having seven girlfriends again, okay?" Rune snorted. "No promises." Rolling her eyes, she turned to the eldest triplet. "Knight, don't let your brothers bother you. And please, _please_, all of you, be good, okay?" Knight nodded enthusiastically, Rune shrugged, and Infi didn't say anything at all. Elsa sighed for the umpteenth time that day.

Oh. My. El. What had she gotten into?

* * *

Rune sighed, watching his - no, their sister's cerise car drive away, leaving him, his older brother, and his younger brother in front of a large, golden gate, an elegant, sloping script scrawled neatly on a plaque proclaiming the walled area to be Hamel Academy. He sighed. There better be cute girls in this school. Knight peered past the golden bars in awe, staring at the elegant, castle-like building beyond, neatly trimmed grass glittering with dew. Infi rolled his eyes, spotting a few people clad in clean, neatly pressed white dress shirts, black blazers adorned with the school logo, and black dress shoes. The boys wore dark slacks, while the girls wore black skirts that were hemmed to just below mid-thigh paired with white, knee-high socks, much to Rune's delight. The students were divided into three groups, categorized by the color of their tie. Freshmen wore a bright, firetruck red tie, juniors wore a much more mundane violet tie, and seniors wore a navy blue tie. On both sides of the castle-like academy were smaller, less grand buildings that resembled apartment buildings, but much roomier, sparkling clean windows gleaming in the morning light. Cautiously pushing open the gate, the triplets entered the walled school, drawing the attention of several of the school's denizens. Whispers floated past them, mostly commenting on their uniform appearance - after all, they were maternal triplets, of course their faces looked the same - or the color of their hair and eyes, some wondering about their personalities.

Ignoring the whispers, Infi walked into the academy building, only to be greeted by more staring eyes and more whispers and rumors. Rolling his eyes, Infi turned to Rune. "Stop flirting, let's go." Knight was further up ahead, having scurried off to find the principal's office so he could pick up - Infi shuddered at the thought - their uniforms and dorm numbers, as well as their school schedule. Rune sighed, winking at a girl who was passing by, causing her to squeal and giggle to her friends, before trudging down the hall with Infi in pursuit of Knight.

Arriving at a large, mahogany door, the word 'Principal' engraved in gold, Rune knocked before pushing it open, his eyes flicking over a petite, blonde woman, her hair done up in a very professional ponytail, a small hat resting on her head, clad in a white and red long sleeved shirt and a long, black skirt, a red ribbon pinned to her throat by a blue broach. Knight was already seated on a small, wooden chair, two others pulled up beside it. The blue eyed woman turned her head. "You two must be Rune and Infi Sieghart, correct?" Rune nodded. The woman smiled warmly. "Please sit." Pulling up a chair, Infi eyed the three neat piles of clothing with disgust.

The woman cleared her throat. "As I just told Knight, my name is Ariel, the principal of Hamel Academy. Here, we hope to help students grow to the best person they could be. Students are encouraged to bring a positive energy to the learning place, and to have fun. Now, in each pile you will find your school uniform, class schedule, a map of the school, and dorm keys. Please head over to the male's dorm and change into your uniform quickly. Since classes begin tomorrow, you have today to roam around."

Infi sighed, walking down the grand halls, both his older brothers in tow, heading towards the dorm on the right - the male's dorm. Entering the dorm, they were greeted by a man with blue-green hair, a pine green scarf draped around his neck. He grinned cheerily, a gold earring glinting on his right ear lobe. "Hey there! My name's Praus, the dorm manager. Nice to meet'cha, um..." Praus smiled, obviously prompting the triplets - any one of them would do - to introduce themselves.

Rune sighed. "Rune. This is my older brother, Knight, and that's Infi, my younger brother." Praus grinned widely. "Triplets, huh? Have fun, mess around a bit! You'll never get the chance again. Just don't mess around too much, 'kay?" Infi nodded, instantly liking Praus.

Dashing up the stairs two steps at a time, Rune flung open a door. "Hello new roommate!" A boy with long, blonde hair and very feminine features turned around, blue eyes wide. "Oh, so you're my new roommate? It's nice to meet you, my name's Chung Seiker." Rune tilted his head, a sly smirk crossing his face. "You sure you're not a girl, or a transvestite? You're pretty cute. For a boy." Chung flushed red. "I'm one hundred percent sure that I'm a male, thank you." Rune grinned cheekily. "I'm Rune Sieghart, by the way."

Infi was currently in the middle of a staring contest with his new roommate, a boy with amber eyes that lacked warmth and messy, long black hair, a streak of red down one side, a large scar blemishing his tan face. Infi growled. "Your hair looks like mine, but in reverse." His roommate scoffed. "Please. I'm surprised a brat like you actually got into this school." Grins spread across their faces at the same time. "I like you, kid. What's you name?" Infi smirked, running a hand through his crimson hair. "Infi. You?" The boy sat down on his black bed sheets, crossing his legs. "Raven." Infi sat down on his own bed, drawling lazily. "I think we'll get along just fine."

Knight stared in bewilderment at his roommate. It wasn't that he minded sharing a room with him, it's just... The purple-haired boy was a diva, his desk covered in all sorts of lotions and potions, with at least three different types of hair brushes, a small jewelry box filled with accessories off to one side. "My, my, aren't you a cutie? I'm Richian, that's R-I-C-H-I-A-N for you. Hmm, you'd look so much better with a few accessories! What's your name, honey~?" Knight felt a shiver run down his spine. "K-Knight..." Richian squealed. "Aww, you're just so cute~! Let's get along well, m'kay~? I can't wait to dress you up with all the latest fashions!" Knight paled. "I-I'll be okay..."

Praus was walking down the halls, past the dorm kitchen, when it happened. A loud, crashing noise rang through the air, followed by a 'boom' as grayish-green gas poured from underneath the door, reeking of rotten eggs. Opening the door, he coughed, eyes watering as he looked around. "Who on Elrios stuck a stink bomb in here?" He muttered, trying his best not to breathe in. Further away, Infi cackled, red eyes gleaming.

Hamel Academy didn't know what hit them.

Oh. My. El.

* * *

Me: So this was a random plot bunny that came to me while I was furiously tearing apart my house looking for the Afterbite.

Raven: Why were you doing that?

Me: Mosquitos. EVERYWHERE. *shudders*

Elsword: WAY COOL! There're three of me!

Elsa & Aisha: Oh no. We're doomed.

Me: You were already doomed. Anyway, I'm not sure how long this story will be, I kinda just started typing randomly. Depending on the reception, I'll make it longer or not.

Rena: So when's the rest of the Elgang coming in?

Me: Most of 'em should be coming next chapter. Now for the age and class, so no one gets confused!

Infi, Rune, and Knight - 16 (Knight is older than Rune by 3 minutes, Infi is younger by 2 minutes), class is according to name

Chung - 16, Iron Paladin

Raven - 17, Veteran Commander

Me: And that's all you need to know for now!

Chung: I got hit on by Rune Slayer Q.Q

RS: Hey, I'm a playboy. What can I say?

Ara: So... What was with the random explosion at the end?

Me: Ah, well, I had reviewed one of Seoul's stories saying that I always wanted to make a story with a whole bunch of random explosions, so... TA-DA!

Ara: -.-

Eve: Are you going to pair us off within three chapters?

Me: What makes you think I'm going to pair you off?

Eve: You always do.

Me: ...Don't forget to R&R!

Eve: You didn't answer my question.

Me: See you next chapter!

Eve: Rosa!

Me: Love y'all!

Eve: ROSAMANELLE!

Me: SHUT UP EVE! Ahem. Chu~


	2. Chapter 2

Infi woke up to the sound of a very irritating alarm clock attempting to destroy his poor ears with shrill, shrieking noises, that were so high-pitched that Knight's girly scream seemed like a tuba in comparison. He hated mornings. Rolling over on his bed, he reached over to press the snooze button, before looking at the time. 6:30. He groaned, rolling over to look at Raven, who was sleepily pulling himself out of bed, his red and black hair sticking up in all directions, rubbing the lethargy out of his eyes. Yawning, Raven trudged over to Infi, poking him. "Wake up." Infi yawned tiredly, turning over.

"No." Raven rolled his eyes. "Wake up, we have class in an hour." Infi scowled, although Raven couldn't see it, because he was facing the other way. "Let me sleep for a bit more..." He whined. Raven let out an indignant huff.

"Listen up, Infi. Breakfast starts at 6:40, and finishes at 7. If you don't get your food then, you don't get any until lunch." Infi groaned, curling up more. "I don't care..."

A wicked grin crossed Raven's face. "I'll just get you out by force, then..." Faster than what seemed possible for Infi's sleep riddled brain, Raven's arms shot out, his hands latching to the blanket, pulling it out from underneath him. Infi, being a very light boy, went flying off the bed, landing on the ground with a dull thud. Smirking, Raven began to pull on his uniform. "Awake now?"

Infi scowled, rubbing his head. "I hate you." Needless to say, Infi would be a grumpy bear for the rest of the day.

* * *

Knight had been unable to sleep until very early in the morning. His roommate, Richian, had chatted with one of his friends over the phone until midnight, and even after that, he had to primp himself so he would 'have glowing, dewy skin that will make every sane girl jealous' in the morning. Knight shuddered. How did he get stuck with him, again? Even now, he was trying to put on his uniform as quickly and quietly as possible to avoid waking Richian from his 'beauty sleep' and get swamped by him and his accessories. As he fumbled with his tie, Richian began to stir. Knight froze. "Unholy dark El," he whispered.

Richian sat up, yawning into his hand, before pulling up his sleep mask, blinking his eyes. "Ah, Knight~ Awake already? You silly, early bird~" Knight began to sweat. "Eh he he he... I didn't want to wake you up, so..." Richian squealed. "Aww~! You're too cute! How sweet of you, sugarplum!" Knight forced a smile, albeit shaky.

"P-Please don't call me that..." Richian tilted his head, purple eyes fluttering (Knight was now scarred permanently). "Why?" Knight forced another smile. "I-It's just a bit weird..." Richian nodded, before flinging off his blankets, exposing his pale purple boxers and white sleep shirt to the world, stretching luxuriously like a cat. Adjusting his tie one more time, Knight quickly piled his things into his book bag.

Pencil case? Check. Handkerchief? Check. Binders? Check. Thick, white ring with a gold rectangle etched on it? Che- Wait, what? Knight did a double take, before whirling around to face Richian, brandishing the ring. "Please keep your items out of my bag, Richian."

Richian pouted, doing his hair. "Aww... But it would've looked so good on you!" Sighing, Knight tossed the ring to a random corner of the room, ignoring Richian's protests, picked up his bag, and left the dorm. He had a feeling he wouldn't be in that room often.

* * *

Rune was already downstairs eating breakfast, a good, probably very healthy meal of whole-grain bread, an apple, and ham. He gazed around the neat dining area, tables lined up in rows, six black chairs at each table, the cream-colored walls filled with windows. Snickering, Rune glanced at Chung, who was seated across from him. "What?" Chung asked, looking up from his food, a curious gleam in his eye. Rune took a disinterested bit from his apple. "Nothing, I just remembered your bed head." Chung flushed, turning the color of Rune's hair. "Well, sorry for having a lot of hair!" Rune grinned, effectively hiding a snicker as he recalled Chung's messy morning hair, his 'ears' sticking straight up, long, blonde hair so tangled one could've sworn there was a bird's nest in there.

Rune's eyes wandered around the cafeteria again. "There aren't a lot of people here," he finally said, putting the apple down. Chung nodded, taking a sip from his glass of orange juice. "Hamel Academy is pretty expensive, plus only very talented students can get in."

Rune perked up. "Talented in what?" Chung tucked a stray strand of blonde hair behind his ear, the russet-colored tip gleaming red in the morning light.

His voice was somewhat quiet as he spoke. "Talented in academics, talented in battle, talented in magic, you know, the basics. Most of the people here are talented in battle or magic, though, because Elrios is in desperate need for more Glitter hunters, demon tamers, and bounty hunters, what with the huge surge in crime last year and the recent increase in demons." Rune nodded, absently drawing patterns on the ash gray, oak tables in the dining area. "I can see why."

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Rune decided to speak. "So, why'd they let you in?" Chung huffed, mocking hurt. "Why, do you think so little of me?" Rune snorted, punching Chung's arm lightly. "Maybe. No really, why?" Chung leaned back, crossing his hands behind his head. "I come from a long line of Seikers, guardians of Hamel. What do you think I'm here for, dance?" Rune chuckled. "You never know, they may have let you come here because you can fool anyone into thinking that you're a girl..." The blonde snorted, whacking Rune's arm playfully. "Just shut up, Rune." Said redhead chuckled quietly.

A sudden burst of loud, rowdy laughter made Rune turn his head, towards a table that was crowded with people, someone sprawled on the floor next to the table. Lo and behold, that someone was Knight. Rune visibly face palmed.

One moment Knight was happily walking along, minding his own business, and the next thing he knew, he was on the floor, a large group of boys laughing their heads off at him. Just great. Standing up and dusting himself off, Knight turned and fixed a firm glare on the culprit. "Infi, will you stop that? I'd rather not end up on the floor every morning." Infi smirked, leering at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry Knight. Could a little pansy like you not handle being tripped? You couldn't even catch yourself. Pathetic." Knight snorted, refusing to back down. "Please. I'd like to see you try to catch yourself when you're still groggy with sleep. How did you even get up this morning? Normally Sis has to dump a bucket of ice water on you." Infi scowled. "You brat." Knight rolled his eyes.

"I'm older than you," he retorted.

Infi was about to say something when arms were draped around both him and Knight. "Now, now, settle down you two. It's _way_ to early in the morning for this." Knight sighed.

"Rune, please remove your arm from my shoulder. You're dragging me down." Rune grinned. "Hey, I'm only shorter by a half-inch!" Infi snorted. "Sorry for not being a morning person, Mr. Sunshine." From behind them, a voice called out.

"Rune? What're you doing?" Turning around with both Knight and Infi, Rune flashed a grin at Chung. "Am I not allowed to chat with my brothers?" A look of confusion flashed across Chung's face. "What?"

Rune grinned, mischief dancing through his eyes. "Did I not tell you? These are my brothers." Chung studied Knight, before glancing at Infi. "So, you are..." He trailed off, motioning to the three of them. Knight nodded. "Triplets."

Chung smiled weakly. "I-I see... You three seem to get along well." Infi glared. "What the hell? Who let a girl in the boy's dorm?" Rune smacked him on the head, and Chung pressed his lips into a thin line. "I'll have you know, I'm a _boy._ My name is Chung."Infi huffed. "Whateves, She-Man. Rune, get your arm off of me before I kill you." Rune retreated, hands up in the air. "Chill out, Infi! It's not like I'm going to murder you." Infi rolled his eyes.

Raven, deciding that now would be the best time to re-appear after having disappeared, walked up to Infi, tossing his bag at him. "You left this in the dorm." Infi's eyes widened. "You're a lifesaver, Raven!" Knight grinned, happy that Infi was finally going to be serious about school. "My MP3 player's in here!" Or not.

* * *

Classroom 1A was filled with whispers of excitement, a dull roar of chatter over taking the typical classroom, as their teacher, Ms. Helen, attempted to calm them down, the three Sieghart triplets standing at the front of the class. "Settle down now, class. Please! You'll never find out who they are if you don't quiet down!" No one listened, continuing their own conversations, discussing the triplets and their possible talents, or their first impressions. Helen sighed, before stomping the ground, a frighteningly loud boom rippling around the room, effectively shutting every single person up. "Do I have your attention now?" The class nodded. Helen smiled. "Good. So, as you can see, we have three new transfer students in our class. There names are Knight, Rune, and Infi Sieghart. Please introduce yourselves," she said with a kind smile.

Knight nodded, fidgeting slightly. "Hello, I'm Knight. It's nice to meet you all, and I hope we get along." Bowing slightly, Knight looked very uncomfortable under the stares of the classroom.

Rune flashed a sunny smile, before introducing himself. "Hi there! I'm Rune. It's nice to meet you guys!" Infi simply glared, eliciting a nervous glance from Knight. Infi scoffed. "The name's Infi."

Helen nodded, before assigning them their seats. Knight had a seat in the second row, close to the door, while Rune was in the very back. Infi, much to his delight, was seated by a window. It looks like he didn't have to find ways to distract himself now.

Sometime during the next period - English, was it? Infi couldn't care less - a girl with purple hair done in low pigtails, her amethyst eyes gleaming, poked him. Turning his head, Infi glanced at her, before sighing and looking away. The girl fixed him with a cold glare, before speaking. His music was on at top volume, so Infi couldn't hear a word. Looking at the twin-tailed girl, a smirk of amusement crossed his face as he attempted to listen to what she was saying.

"Blef blef blef blef blef, blef blef blef blef. Blef blef blef blef blef, blef blef. Blef blef blef blef blef? Blef. Blef blef blef blef. Blef! Blef blef!"

Casually taking out one earbud, Infi managed to catch the end of her little rant. "-are you even listening to me?!" Infi smirked. "You done?" The girl's face turned red with a mix of anger and embarrassment. "You... Class is over, and we need to switch classrooms. Do you even care?" Infi shook his head.

"Nope. Look, Grapehead -" The girl cut him off, her purple eyes flashing. "It's Aisha, you moron." Infi shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever. I don't care, so don't bother me. Okay?"

Aisha snorted. "I can't. I might not be the class representative, but at least I respect Ms. Helen and the other teachers!" Infi shrugged, standing up, his chair screeching against the classroom floor, making Aisha wince.

With a smirk, Infi casually brushed Aisha off. "Whatever you say, Grapehead. By the way, where's the gym?" Aisha rolled her eyes. "I'm surprised you're not skipping." Infi smirked as he walked out of the classroom. "It's the only subject I like."

Knight simply did not like gym. It was too much running and doing useless sports like soccer and volleyball. He would admit, they were fun to play, but would they help you if you were attacked by a Glitter demon? Absolutely not. That's why he preferred Hamel Academy's gym program over some regular school's, because instead of your typical badminton and track, here they taught you self-defense as your gym class. Sword fighting, archery, all the works. Much better than basketball, you would have to agree. One thing Knight did not like about this gym program, however, was the gym teacher. Banthus was a big, bulky man who looked like he had taken steroids or too many strength enhancers, his sandy brown hair constantly in his face, most likely an attempt to cover up a long, ugly scar on one side of his face. It did not work. Banthus, although he was generally a good man, was... for a lack of better terms, a pervert. He would 'correct' any girl's grip or stance so he could put his hands on them, and frankly, was a bit creepy when he stood outside of the girl's change room. The ringing sound of a slap brought Knight out of his thoughts, turning his attention back to the class.

A petite girl with long, silver hair and golden eyes glared at Banthus, irritation written all over her pale, delicate features. Banthus rubbed his cheeks. "Miss Eve, what was that for? I was simply trying to help you." The silver-haired girl, Eve, snorted petulantly. "Help me? Please. Do not lay hand on me again."

Banthus scowled. "Miss Eve, I am going to have to help you eventually." Eve flipped her hair. "Touch me again, and you die." Banthus smirked, raising one sandy eyebrow. "Oh? What can you do to me, little girl?"

With a scowl, Eve dashed forwards at an inhuman speed, waving her hands gracefully, directing two drones, one white and one black, into the chest of the bulky gym teacher, sending him flying. An orb of crackling blue electricity materialized in the palm of her hands, and, sliding to the ground, Eve fired it upwards into Banthus, the orb exploding, releasing electricity all over the place in a display of flashing lights and crackling electrons, shocking him with at least a thousand volts of electricity. Rolling to the side, Eve neatly avoided Banthus, who now came crashing to the ground, slightly charred and smoking, eyes wide with astonisment. "That," she said smugly, flipping her hair before walking away.

No doubt about it, Knight hated gym. Without fail, he had managed to get hit by the display of arcing electricity, and had to be carried to the infirmary. Rune and Infi laughed at him the entire way.

Oh. My. El.

* * *

Me: *jumping around like an idiot*

Rena: What's with her?

Chung: She's excited about all the reviews, follows, and favorites.

Me: Who knew this random plot bunny would be so popular?

Aisha: So... Many... Elswords... D:

Elsword: I'm just awesome like that.

Ara: Rosa would like me to say that Aisha is 16, Elemental Master, and Eve is also 16, Code Nemesis.

Me: *nods*

Raven: I think you had something else to say...

Me: Right! Thank you, Raven. So, I will be going on a hiatus starting this Friday and ending on August 14th.

Eve: Why?

Me: I'm going cottaging over the weekend, and after that, as an early birthday present... I'M GOING TO DISNEY WORLD! :DDDD

Raven: Aren't you a bit old for Disney world?

Me: Hush, child.

Raven: ...I'm older than you...

Me: -.- Does it look like I care? Anyway, on to reviewer replies! (I'll give you a nickname if I'm familiar with you)

Asian: Enter playboy RS :P Lol, my first impression of Richian was that he was gay, not because he runs an accessories shop, but because of his mannerisms and appearance. XD You won't be able to stop Infi by yelling at him! Here's more~

Tsu-Chan: I think of RS as more of a sunny, cheery guy who likes women but respects them, but... A playboy works better for this story XD YES! LET'S GO WALK IN SLO-MO AWAY FROM EXPLOSIONS! My worst enemy... *hides withe fly swatter*

RevolutionizedWolrd: Hey, I've heard of you! I'll make sure IS does that :) Thank you~

Helringo: I am glad you found this interesting :3

G123u: I've heard of you! I'm glad you find it amusing, that was the goal :P I know the 'IP's a girl' joke is old, but I had to XD Thank you~

KoraDora: Thank you! Your compliments made my day!

supergirl156: Aisha's an EM, but not class pres. I'm glad you liked it!

Desuchi: Oh. My. El. DID I SERIOUSLY GET A REVIEW FROM **DESUCHI**?! Kyaa! I'm so excited! Okay, I've calmed down. (Ish) I'm so extremely happy that you liked this! No more begging, here's the next chapter. Enjoy~

Arisa2342: He'll only be a player for the first few chapters. I'm glad you like it!

Yami: NOOO! DON'T DIE! *uses resurrection stone* Lol, I might as well have just put: 'Rune sighed, before winking at Konjiki No Yami who was walking by, causing her to lose her ovaries and die.' XD

Orithia: XD I think I started a trend... Aw, thank you~ Lol, I think Infi will be getting into a lot more trouble... *whispers* Hide your cookies, he might steal them...

anounomys (Guest): Why not? Also, you spelled 'anonymous' incorrectly... (Sorry, I'm a spelling freak, I hate misspelled words)

nmhhc (Guest): Paragraphs would be non-existent if I did that, but I'll keep that in mind.

DigiDawg2: Um... There's only one chapter because I only posted it recently? XD I'm glad to see you're so eager for a new chapter. Here it is! Enjoy~

Ruby: The best thing since ice cream? Whoa! I killed you with laughter? XD At least you died in a pleasant way! Let's hope this chapter is just as good :3

Chung: That was a lot of reviewers!

Me: I know! Anyway, see you next chapter!

Rena: Don't forget to R&R!

Me: Love y'all! Chu~


	3. Chapter 3

A soft, musical voice floated through the mostly empty hallways of Hamel Academy, attracting the attention of a few of the students. The few who glanced at the owner of the lyrical voice were almost instantly rooted to the spot, eyes glued on the speaker.

"Could you please tell me where the Principal's office is?"

* * *

Infi yawned, leaning back in his chair, staring with very little interest as his math teacher, Ms. Vanessa, wrote down some stuff on the board. It was mostly a jumble of numbers and letters, not like he could understand any of it anyways. Putting in his ear buds, he casually turned up the volume, letting Vanessa drone on and on about... What were they learning about? Infi didn't really care. A sharp, shrill shriek rang out, resounding through the hallways. Infi felt a smirk rise up on his face. Yup. It looks like Knight found his little 'gift.'

Rushing out of the classroom, Vanessa blinked in surprise as Knight, paler than a sheet, stumbled out of the little men's room, his knees wobbly. "Knight, what's wrong?! What happened, you look like you saw a ghost!?" (At this point, Infi had taken out his headphones so he could hear the conversation which would, undoubtedly, result in hilarity.) Rune shot Infi a suspicious glance, before turning his attention back to the extremely stiff Knight.

"Th-Th-The-The-The-" Vanessa sighed, visibly face palming, before walking over to Knight, shaking him lightly.

"Get a hold of yourself, boy! Now tell me, what's wrong?"

Knight took a shuddering breath. "T-There's a frog in the toilet."

Vanessa sighed. "Knight, it's just a frog. Relax-" Knight cut her off, shaking his head. His red hair fell in his face, covering his now teary eyes. From behind him, Infi could hear the worried whispers of all his fangirls - Seriously, when did he get so many?

"Do you know how unnerving it is to sit on a toilet only to see _eyes _staring back at you?! Besides, it's not just one frog, Ms. Vanessa. The entire bathroom's _filled_ with them!" Infi suppressed a chuckle, watching as everyone craned their necks to peer into the bathroom. An explosion of green and brown met them, the many, many frogs staring back at the students, equally curious. One girl shrieked, stepping backwards onto another student's foot, causing him to yelp in pain and fall on the floor. The resounding thud was enough to startle the frogs into motion, and soon, the entire class of 1-A was swarmed with frogs. The mass of panicked, screaming, and shrieking students flailed about, trying to find out how to get away from the frogs.

"AAAAAHHHH! I STEPPED ON A FROG! I STEPPED ON A FROG! KYAAAAA!"

"WATCH OUT FOR THAT - GET IT OFF! THERE'S A FROG ON MY FACE! GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF!"

"UWAAAAA, SOMEONE GET THESE THINGS OFF - KYAAAAAA! IT'S SO UGLY!"

Mass pandemonium broke out, and, much to Infi's amusement - he was now literally rolling on the floor with laughter - their normally stoic teacher had decided to partake in the fun, too. Vanessa was shrieking, hopping around, and even cursing alongside the students. Infi cackled. Suddenly, a loud stomp of a foot, and an imperious voice rang out. "Enough! What have these poor creatures done to deserve such treatment?" There was a very nostalgic feel to the way this person spoke, like a mother chiding a child. Turning, Infi almost instantly spotted the speaker, someone who stuck out like a sore thumb.

Rune was liking the stranger in the hallway. She was tall, probably taller than him, and pretty. Long, golden hair that held the most subtle tints of green, a heart-shaped face, and a slender figure. Greenish-gold eyes that looked like golden coins at the bottom of the sea glittered with a mixed look of irritation, exasperation, and mothering. Two golden clips adorned with feathers held back her bangs, a few stray strands of gold trailing in her face. Did Rune mention her bust yet? He only had two words. Big. Boobs. What probably stood out the most, though, was her lack of a school uniform (How he wished he could do the same) and her ears. They were long and pointed, leading him to only one conclusion: The strange, big-breasted girl in the hallway getting mad at them for freaking out over frogs, was an elf.

Just great.

The elf flipped her hair behind her shoulder, before clapping her hands briskly. "Alright everyone, I believe it would be safer for you all to stay outside. Go on, leave now." The frogs sadly croaked in unison, before detaching themselves from the limbs of the students, hopping down the hallway rather dejectedly, like an abandoned puppy.

Wait. The big-chested elf is the queen of frogs?

The elf smiled brightly, while bowing. "My name is Rena Saulnier. I just transferred here from Velder, but have yet to settle in. It's nice to meet you!" Before anyone could say anything, the elf, Rena, sauntered off while cheerily humming a tune. Leaving a trail of very confused, somewhat dazed students in her wake.

"An elf? I thought they went extinct a few years ago..." Vanessa cleared her throat, before clapping her hands. "Everyone! Please settle down, as class will continue after we re-organize our thoughts!" Infi sighed. Just a few more minutes of pandemonium and he would've been able to ignore the rest of the math class. He smirked, eyes settling on the purple-haired irritation. Aisha sniffed with disdain, fixing her hair so that it was at least somewhat contained in her hair ties. Beside her, Rune snickered, earning a glare.

"What? What could you _possibly_ find funny about this?"

Rune grinned cheerily. "Oh, everything? But mostly how such a stoic, quiet, flat-chested bookworm screams even louder than everyone else." Aisha flushed, looking away from him. "By the way, we've never been formally introduced. The name's Rune Sieghart, in case you didn't know, Little Miss Purple." Aisha glared at him, whacking him with a book, causing him to rub his head. "Where'd you get the book from?!"

Aisha chortled, tapping her book lightly. "I always have a book. Plus, my name is Aisha Sibell, not 'Little Miss Purple.' And hasn't your mother ever told you that it's rude to bring up a person's chest in the conversation?!" Aisha almost instantly regretted her choice of words as a wave of... sorrow, such deep sorrow that you couldn't even see it's depths, washed over him. But it was gone in almost an instant, before she could say anything. Casually, Rune draped an arm around her, eliciting a few nasty glares from the girls he had previously flirted with.

"Nope," he said, a cheery - yet painfully fake - smile plastered on his face, looking so unreal and plastic that it sent a shiver down Aisha's spine. "Mom never really told me much~" With that he was gone, talking to some girl with purple hair, purple eyes, and a big chest, winking every now and then as he chatted. What was her name again? Ah, Rosean, the older sister of Richian, who was the roommate of Knight. Speaking of Knight...

Infi snickered. "You couldn't even tell Vanessa that a _frog_ was in the bathroom. My, my. What a surprise." Knight sighed, fixing his red hair so it wasn't in his face. Infi took the opportunity to speak. "What, cat got your tongue?" Have you ever had one of those moments when you suddenly feel braver, bolder, and carefree? Like you couldn't be bothered by the repercussions of your actions? Well, that's exactly what happened to Knight.

"Infi, you're depriving some poor village of its idiot."

Knight blinked, slapping a hand over his mouth to shut himself up. Infi glowered at him, red eyes gleaming angrily. "...Did you just call me an idiot?" Knight shook his head.

"No! I never said that! Never, never, never in a thousand years!" He giggled nervously, cold sweat running down his neck. Infi opened his mouth to say something, a malicious look scrawled across his face, when the bell rang. He huffed. "I'll forget it if you give me half of your lunch." Knight nodded rapidly, shaking slightly as he trailed after Infi, head low, like a puppy that's just been scolded.

Oh. My. El.

* * *

Infi, after collecting half of Knight's lunch (He would've taken all of it, but he didn't need Knight's fangirls attacking him randomly), joined Raven at the cafeteria table. "Making trouble already? I knew I liked you." Infi smirked. So Raven had heard about the frog incident. Leaning forward, Raven blew a stray strand of dyed red hair out of his face. "Why frogs?"

The red-haired male laughed, chewing noisily on his food. Raven wrinkled his nose at his roommate's poor manners, leaning backwards in an attempt to avoid any bits of food that may or may not be spraying out of Infi's mouth. "Because frogs are easy to sneak in." Nodding, Raven made a small noise of acceptance, before picking up his bottle of Kool El-Aid, taking a particularly large swig from it. Midway, his eyes widened, and, putting the cup down with a dull thud, sprayed the blue liquid all over Infi, coughing. Mouth agape, Infi - along with the rest of the cafeteria - incredulously eyed Raven.

"S-Seris? When did you transfer back...?" Turning, Infi caught a glimpse of blonde hair and green-gold eyes, sugary pink lips turned into a confused frown. The elf, Rena?

"Seris? Who's that?"

* * *

When Chung sat down to eat with Rune, he did not expect him to be chatting with a certain silver-haired beauty. Nor did he expect him to get along with her. "Oh, hey Chung! Have you met Eva before? She's in your class, apparently." Eva Sadleri, a Nasod from the Royal Family of Altera, and her cousin, Eve Sadleri, were very much the same in terms of appearance. One could mistake Eva for Eve, and vice versa. Personality wise, they were polar opposites. Eve was more finely tuned to battle cries, her programming and systems geared towards battle. Rowdy and somewhat boyish, Eve maintained a cold, unforgiving air about her that was yet to be broken by any person. Eva, however, was much less severe, and although she was still terrible at showing her emotions, she was much kinder and less suited to battle than strategics and planning, her servants doing most of the fighting for her due to her weaker body. Essentially, Eve and Eva were meant to be copies of each other, one more suited for one aspect of being Queen, the other suited for a different aspect of being Queen. Both Eva and Eve were meant to ascend to the throne together, however, Eve would only play the role of the Queen when Altera was at war, when Eva was undergoing maintenance, or when there was a possible chance of peasant rebellion. The Nasod were infamous for being ruled by two Queens, the Battle Queen and the Regal Queen. Eve and Eva were another example of that. Rune, however, was talking to the Regal Queen.

Chung nodded. "I believe we haven't met formally, Miss Eva, but it's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Chung Seiker." Extending his hand, Chung's eyes flicked over Eva. Pale, artificial flesh, golden, seemingly emotionless eyes, blue markings enhancing them, silvery hair tied in tight buns on either side of her head. Yep. Definitely Eva.

Eva studied his hand for a moment, before briskly shaking it. "Eva Sadleri. Seiker, as in the Guardians of Hamel?" Chung chuckled, glimpsing Rune's utterly confused face.

"Yes, I am a member of the Guardians of Hamel. Not a full-fledged one yet, however." Nodding briskly as ever, Eva laid a pale hand on Rune's shoulder, giving him a gentle smile unlike any Chung had ever seen from her before.

"It was a pleasure talking to you, Rune Sieghart. Perhaps we can chat again some time." Turning around, Eva walked away, stone faced as ever, her shoes clacking on the ground. Rune leaned forward, eyebrow cocked, as he stared at Chung. Chung huffed, turning around to look at Rune, blue eyes meeting red eyes. The two of them seemed to share a silent conversation as they sat in silence, staring at each other. Rune nodded, pushing his food around on his plate.

"Wow. I didn't realize the situation was so serious." Chung nodded, tugging at his 'ears' nervously.

"I know. I mean -" A clap of thunder, and a tiny thundercloud floated down, a girl's voice ringing out from it.

"Wait! You can't just do that!" Chung tilted his head, his mane of golden hair swishing. "A talking thundercloud?" The cloud glowed slightly.

"Mmmhmmm~. At the moment, I'm talking through this thundercloud as a sort of telephone. This is Rosamanelle, the author." Rune choked on his drink, coughing as he pounded his chest.

"Whoa, whoa! You can't just break the fourth wall like that! What about the readers?" Around them, seemingly as a result of breaking the fourth wall, students were slowly beginning to turn into cows. Chung looked around, spotting a boy with cow ears and a cow tail.

"What is this, Pinocchio?" Another clap of thunder, and a flash of lightning, the thundercloud trembling violently.

"HEY! NO ONE BUT _ME_ IS ALLOWED TO BREAK THE FOURTH WALL! NOW SHUT UP AND LISTEN!" Both Rune and Chung turned to look at the thundercloud. "No one knows what on Elrios is going on if you don't communicate! So get on with it, speak out your silent conversation!" A flash of bright light, and the thundercloud was gone. Rune leaned forward.

"Eva doesn't seem to like you very much." Chung nodded, blue eyes slightly dreamy, as if he were remembering the past.

"Hamel and Altera have been on shaky terms recently, and with her being the next Queen, she isn't too fond of us citizens of Hamel..." He sighed. "But still... I'm worried she might send Oberon or Ophelia to go murder me now, because I'm from Hamel." Rune nodded, pushing his food around on his plate.

"Wow. I didn't realize the situation was so serious." Chung nodded, tugging at his 'ears' nervously.

"I know, I mean... Wait, are you getting a sense of déjà vu?" Rune nodded.

"I feel like we've done this before..."

* * *

While Rune and Chung were contemplating their déjà vu, Raven was busy trying to hide his utmost astonishment, while Infi (Still covered in Kool El-Aid, thank you very much) was laughing.

"I'm so sorry Miss, it's just that you look a lot like Seris, my ex-girlfriend..." Rena smiled, flashing white teeth.

"It's alright. My name is Rena Saulnier. And you are...?" Raven ran a hand through his black and red hair.

"Raven. Raven Somerfield. This laughing idiot who's covered in Kool El-Aid is Infi, my roommate." Nodding absently, Rena walked off, tray of food in hand. Infi turned to Raven.

"I didn't realize you had a _girlfriend_ before. What was her name? Seris?" Raven nodded, taking another sip of his drink. Infi warily backed off, inching to the side, just in case Raven decided that his drink would prefer to be all over Infi's face again.

"Seris and I were a couple since junior high; people envied us. She came here to this academy, but..." Taking a deep breath, Raven continued with his heart-wrenching story, oh, how sad. (Note the sarcasm.) "Last year, Seris dumped me and left me for my best friend, Alex, and both of them transferred over to Velder Academy. She was probably just using me, but I loved her. And now, seeing someone who looks exactly like Seris but isn't Seris... It hurts..."

From over where Rena went, Infi heard a loud shriek, followed by shouting that came from everyone's favorite elf. "HOW DARE YOU TOUCH ME IN THAT PLACE?! I AM NOT THAT KIND OF WOMAN! COME HERE, YOU LITTLE BRAT, SO I CAN BEAT SOME MANNERS INTO YOU!" Rage seemed to explode from every inch of her body, causing the poor boy she was yelling at to cower in fear. Raven sweat dropped.

"Definitely not Seris."

Oh. My. El.

* * *

Me: I updated just for you guys! :DDDD

Raven: You sure can be productive when you feel like it.

Me: Hush child.

Eve: There are two of me. For what reason is this?

Chung: I think Rosa just has an obsession with twins and triplets.

Me: ABSOLUTELY NOT! It's just... *flushes*

Aisha: It's just what?

Me: *mumbling* I couldn't decide between ElsxEve or Cheve, so I thought why not add in one more Eve?

Elsword: -.- You're so indecisive.

Me: I know, I know! Anywho, onto reviewer replies!

Helringo - Good thing you liked it XD I was worried I wouldn't be able to keep up with the reputation I set for myself...

GoldLine - Thank you very much! ^^

Ever - Truthfully, I kept laughing while writing Aisha's line :P Let's see, how many ways Knight can be tortured... Infinite? How many ways Rune can get the ladies... Also infinite. You don't even need to ask about Infi X3 I don't know, people seem to like random plot bunnies!

xKishii - Aww, thanks ^^ *rolls around with you*

Asian - No worries, Richian won't give you a makeover. Just Knight :3 I guess I punch would do, but he might blow up at you... :O EVE! NO SLAPPING PEOPLE FOR NO REASON! *slaps Eve and then runs for my life*

Tsu-Chan - PEOPLE CAN CHAAAAANGE! Also, did you like the special previewing? :D I don't know how I got this many reviews, though! IT'S A GIFT FROM HEAVEN!

KoraDora - Fate loves to slap poor Knight XD I LIKE IS TOO! :D Yes, he'll be annoying Aisha. With Rune. (I didn't say anything! OAO) Banthus is normally gym teacher because in ElType, there's a couple pages on the school life of the Elgang, and Banthus is the gym teacher in it. It's mainly so they can beat him up :P

skullsmash86 - Can I say that I like your pen name? Don't ask me why. I've got big plans for this story, so no worries :D And I will definitely continue updating!

Yami - STOP DYING ON ME! YOU'RE WASTING ALL MY RESURRECTION STONES! JK, but serious, stop dying. Random question, would you consider us to be friends? ... Okay, now I feel awkward. Meep.

Snow - You, the almighty Snow, author of the most reviewed Elsword story, gets lazy? Eh, we all do XD Did I? Whoopsie daisy! I fixed it now, but thanks for pointing that out! Ah, words of wisdom. I'm sure they'll follow your advice ;) Thank you for the compliments!

Den51 - Part of it is now, some of it is later. I'm glad you like it~!

supergirl156 - Thank you! :DDDD

RevolutionizedWorld - I just realized I butchered your pen name the last time I responded. I'M SO SORRY! *bows* I've always liked the idea of the 'bad boy good girl' relationship XD Only time will tell... Thank you~ :3

xXHakuraXx - ...Is that good or bad? *stares back and gives you cookie*

Awakened Hades - I'M SO SORRY, I MUST NOT HAVE SEEN IT! SO SORRY! SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY (Naega naega naega meonjeo- /shot (If you don't get this, go search up Sorry Sorry by Super Junior :P)), SORRY SORRY! Ahem. I shall respond now. *le gasp* Your brother acts like Richian?! Well, he must be an... interesting character...

LadiesofBlood - I kinda feel bad for LK too. JOKES! I couldn't find a better looking chibi IS, but when I do, that one's gone! GONE WITH THE... WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIND~

Ruby - Me? Perfect? You must be kidding. But thank you! GO INFI! GO RUNE! Knight... Just do whatever, 'kay? XD Pro... God-like... Stories? Eh? No, the one with pro god-like stories is you, Ruby! RAISE THAT DARN SELF ESTEEM! ONLY I'M ALLOWED TO LOWER MY SELF ESTEEM THAT EASILY! Typos? I barely see any! Everyone repeats their words! I cringe when I read my own stories! Thank you, and here's an update~!

Ara: So many reviewers... I think that the A/N is longer than the chapter!

Me: I know :DDDDDD So, time to end this A/N!

Rena: Don't forget to R&R!

Chung: See you all next chapter!

Me: Love y'all! Chu~


	4. Chapter 4

School. Goodness how Knight loved learning. He did not, however, like school.

Even now he was shuddering as he heard that forbidden 's' word.

School.

"Ugh," he said, holding his head. "I'm thinking too hard again." This statement earned him several odd looks from the student body. After all, most people don't talk to themselves. Right? Leaning against a pale blue locker (His own locker, thank you very much. The last time he leaned on someone else's locker they squealed and asked him to sign it, resulting in a very tiresome chase down the halls as he tried to escape the owner of said locker) he sighed, brushing his red locks out of his face. The very scene could've come straight out of a high school drama (Hence all of his 'fangirls'). Someone cue the sparkles.

Why did Knight not like school? Well, it took away from his free time. Plus it was boring. I mean, who likes to listen to someone drone on and on about how to add numbers or why apples fall off trees? He could just become a Glitter hunter, who doesn't need to know about math and science and - heaven forbid - ethics. Glitter hunters probably went against the very definition of ethics. Not that Knight wanted to be a Glitter hunter, no, not at all. But that didn't mean he wanted to be an alchemist, or a doctor, or a lawyer, or some professional who needed to know a whole bunch of fancy words and numbers. Whatever happened to good old knights?

But, whatever the case was, he was stuck with school whether he liked it or not. Not that school was all too terrible. After all, he had the company of the lovely Aisha (How very sensible was she, he'd never seen anyone chew out Infi so well for not doing his homework before her and his sister) and a good friend of his, Allegro. Although the poor boy, who was also class president, was incredibly shy, he was a very sweet and respectable person. Knight would never tell him that, though, for Allegro was simply embarrassed much too easily. A simple 'hello' could render him redder than Knight's hair and stuttering like a schoolgirl. But ten times worse.

Speak of the devil, here he came. "Hello, Allegro!" Knight said, sending a casual wave and a smile over to the small, dark-haired boy. The effect was immediate, his face turning the color of a tomato as he adjusted his glasses nervously.

"H-H-Hi... K-Kni-i-ght..." Playing with a loose string on his backpack, Allegro stared at the ground as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. Before Knight could continue the conversation, a certain purple-haired roommate of his decided to jump in and frighten poor Allegro to the point of no return.

"AWWW~! HE IS SO CUTE! Knight, I'm begging you, introduce me to your friend~" Richian decided (Very inaccurately) that since Allegro looked ready to scream bloody murder, the best way to calm him down would be to wrap him up in a hug.

Rule #1: Don't touch Allegro unless it's completely necessary. He'll freeze up for the rest of the day and become unresponsive, and then he'll yell at you the next day, although you'll barely understand him because of his stutter.

That's exactly what happened.

Allegro froze, gray eyes bulging slightly, mouth open in shock, as rigid as a stone. Richian didn't notice, his arms still wrapped around the smaller boy's frame. He also started to chat. With Knight. About the terrified boy he had captured. And accessories. Always the accessories.

"Um, Richian..." Purple eyes turned to Knight, his eyelashes fluttering as he flicked a few strands of purple hair behind his head.

"What is it, Knight-sweetie pie?"

Knight shuddered. "I-I think you're scaring Allegro... He doesn't like people getting too close to him..." Almost immediately Richian let go of Allegro.

"OH I AM SO SORRY DEAR I DIDN'T MEAN TO SCARE YOU LIKE THAT! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!"

Knight made a gentle shooing motion. "I think it might be better if you left for now, just so he can calm down a bit, okay?"

Richian huffed, turning around without an objection. "Fine, at least my leather pants still love me!" Knight tilted his head quizzically as he attempted to figure out what Richian meant by that.

* * *

There were several things that Rune had learned throughout the past week that he was at Hamel Academy. Not from a class, though. He only half-paid attention to those. After all, sure language and history was important, but... Let's say that Ms. Stella, Ms. Vanessa, Mr. Banthus, Ms. Helen, and Ms. Echo weren't exactly a dream team of teachers. Plus the guidance councilor, Ms. Camilla, said that everything could be fixed through training.

Bad math grades? Go to the training center!

Terrible attitude? Go to the training center!

Special education student? Go to the training center!

Being bullied? Go to the training center!

Messed up class schedule? Go to the training center!

You get the point.

So, he decided that he would tell people the USEFUL things he learned in school, the stuff that he learned OUTSIDE of class.

1: Private school girls are scary when angered. The perfect example of that was Rena. She was sweet, kind, and positively BEAUTIFUL. Rune had the most perfect impression of her until she literally scared the shit out of him when she yelled at some poor sucker for... well... To put it gently, he said he liked her boobs. Bad move, dude, bad move. Another example of this would be that flat-chested girl with purple hair... what was her name, Aisha? Rune couldn't really remember that well, he chatted with WAY too many flat-chested girls to keep track of. Anyway, Aisha was nice enough to talk to, rather cute too... And then as soon as you didn't pay attention in class, she yelled and screamed and hit you over the head. Ouch. In his defense, he only waved at the pretty girls running around in gym once! But yeah, watch out for private school girls. The claws came out randomly. Rawr.

2: Private school guys are seriously bad at flirting. Rune will never, ever forget the moment when a guy tried to flirt with Eve by telling her that she was the most beautiful robot in school and got slapped into oblivion.

3: Vanessa and Stella were scary. So was Helen. Don't get them mad.

He'd figure out the rest later, but for now, he'd probably wander around looking for some cute girls to talk with or see if he could bother Knight a bit. Which he did. That is, he found a cute girl to chat with. Translation: He found Eva. Rune found Eva to be cute rather than pretty, I mean, sure, she was a looker, but Rune liked it better when she pretended to not have feelings or blushed whenever he complimented her. She was rather timid in his opinion, never speaking loudly whenever she decided to speak at all, almost always hiding behind her servants if she didn't like the way a conversation was heading. Eva was, however, rather headstrong and aloof, as he learned through her manner of speech.

"I do find it rather engaging during class hours when Ms. Echo speaks to herself to recall details on the matter, do you not? However, she is a lovely young teacher who is quite knowledgeable in her subject, I would suggest speaking with her first should you need any assistance."

Rune nodded, half-listening to Eva's little rant on the teachers of HA (He never really got over the fact that Hamel Academy's initials spelt 'ha' when the school was far from being the laughingstock), his eyes wandering for a second and landing on a very familiar blonde roommate of his. Grinning slightly at Chung, Rune turned back to listen to Eva, not before seeing a flash of... irritation in Chung's eyes. Puzzled, Rune continued to fret over Chung's irritation with him and Eva, completely ignoring said Nasod, which, consequentially, irritated her, making her raise her hand and slap him firmly across the cheek, successfully making Rune scream (Rather manly, mind you) with pain.

* * *

Infi found himself in the library.

What. The. El.

Infi NEVER went into the library. Period. All the books were like poison to him, and to make matters worse, there were never, ever any comic books in the libraries. Or if there were, they were old, sucky ones. Fudgsicles.

So why was he in the library? He was lost. "Really should've paid attention to that school tour," he muttered, wandering down the isles filled with books, grumbling as he glared at the gray carpet fiercely enough to burn holes in them. Infi noticed that a lot of the school had gray flooring and white walls. Which was okay, but it made it hard to come up with excuses as to _why_ exactly he was staring at the walls and/or floor with such fascination. Rounding a corner, he spotted a girl with purple hair. Aisha. This day was just getting better and better. Not.

Against his better judgement, Infi thought Aisha was cute. Ugh. The thought of that sent shivers down his spine already. Why? I guess you could say Infi had a thing for smart girls. Weird, I know, especially since he was the 'oh-so-bad' bad boy. Aisha happened to be with a friend, the busty elf, Rena.

"I honestly don't know what to do, Rena. I mean, I find it hard to breathe every time I see him!" Infi was totally not eavesdropping. Pfft, what made you think that? Rena sighed, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her pointed ear.

"Hold on, who are we talking about again?" Aisha huffed in a way that Infi definitely didn't find cute. Stop looking at him like that!

"Well... His name is..." Aisha flushed a deep red, redder than Infi's hair (Minus the black patch...) "His name... His name is Knight..." Rena squealed quietly (The key word here is library), clasping her hands together.

"Aww, how cute! You two would be a perfect couple! Tell me, what do you like about him?" Aisha blushed harder, if that was even possible.

"W-Well... He's not exactly my ideal type, but... He's just so... handsome, and kind, and outgoing. Knight's got a really pretty smile, and... um... This is kind of embarrassing, but he's really... charming..." Rena squealed again, almost dislodging her angelic hair clips with all her bouncing.

"Aisha, do you know what this means?" Aisha shook her head tentatively. "It means that you're in love!" Infi didn't mentally tear Knight to pieces at that moment. Of course he didn't. He also didn't impale a row of books with Cornwell. Infi _also_ didn't storm out of the library plotting the murder of his eldest brother muttering curses under his breath. He's _way_ too classy to do anything like that.

Okay, maybe just a little.

Fuming, Infi stormed down the hallways, brushing past Rune who was talking to some silver-haired chick and the She-Man who looked like he was ready to kill Rune. Literally knocking aside _another_ silver-haired chick who looked identical to the one talking to Rune, he ignored her vehement, angry yelling, easily avoiding her electron balls and drones (He won't admit this, but he didn't avoid those _that_ easily) as he prowled down the hallways looking for Knight. Ignoring Raven and his friendly greeting, Infi found Knight busy trying to coax a raven-haired male with glasses into motion.

Infi totally didn't yell at him. He definitely didn't try to kill him with a sword. Infi also didn't slash some lockers.

Okay, maybe just a little.

Principal Ariel came down the halls, took one look at Infi trying to murder an extremely terrified Knight who was running for his life, and nodded to herself. "This looks like a fairly friendly learning environment." Turning around, Ariel walked away, her long, blonde ponytail swishing as she walked.

Infi would never lose his cool like that.

"BLADE RAIN!" The entire hallway exploded with light as thousands of Cornwells materialized out of thin air, each one aimed at Knight as they flew into a frenzy of motion, slashing and stabbing before exploding in a huge burst of light.

Never mind.

Oh. My. El.

* * *

Me: I feel like my chapters are just getting shorter and shorter...

Eve: They are.

Me: THANKS FOR MAKING ME FEEL BETTER DX

Raven: Well. The reason behind shorter chapters is that a) Rosa can't give away too much this early in the story, and b) She doesn't know what to write. So please forgive her semi shot chapters.

Rena: So, on the other hand, how was school, everyone?

Ara: Ugh, school. How awful.

Aisha: School is essential in order to learn and -

Elsword: Yadda yadda yadda. We get it.

Aisha: *slaps Elsword*

Elsword: (#o3o)

Me: ... O_O;; A-Anyway, time for reviewer replies!

RevolutionizedWorld - Kill3r Combo sure loves their women. No worries, no one will be left alone in this story! Not even Elesis who's in a different city/kingdom/continent! Thank you very much!

G123u - Did I ever mention how much I loved your story 'Bullet for a Kiss?' Sorry. I just remembered this now :P One way to stand out is to be unique, soo... FROGS! ATTACK HAMEL! Ahem. None taken! The other Elgang members won't play such a huge part, but everything is planned out to run really smoothly later on. I like both CEm and CN a lot (CBS is great too, but I like CEm and CN better), so they had to be put in! Shhh. There be no misspellings here. Thanks for telling me XD

Asian - *watches Infi killing Knight* Yeah, I don't think you want him to blow at you... Knight makes himself an easy target XD Besides, you know that you find it funny :P Is Rena yelling really that funny? :O ASIAN! *chases you with a hammer*

XxArisaxX - This is what goes on in my head daily. Glad you liked it! OAO STICK PEOPLE ARE EVIL.

Helringo - Good for you, learning multiple languages. I'm hopeless when it comes to French, which is supposed to be Canada's second national language... :P

pikachuhats - Can I say that I love your pen name? I kinda wanted it to be bittersweet for that scene. Thank you for the compliment~!

Yami - Yes, this is semi-romance, and yes, I am hinting at ElsxAi (One of 'em XD) I'm sorry for making RS hot...? Daaaw, love you too~ ^^

Awakened Hades - Ah, the twin concept. It's the best for making hard pairing decisions X3

Abyss - A lot of people have said that this makes them die of laughter, I can't say the same 'cause I'm the author XD Go ahead, spam caps lock, I do it all the time. Lol, I pretty much consider all my work to be a crackfic :3 We all have low self-esteem because there are better fics out there (cough cough The Breathless World and GP cough cough) You're not terrible, you're just not well known, that's all. Cheer up! *drags you out of emo corner* That, my friend, is exclusively for me and Raven :P YOU ARE NOT OBSOLETE! DEFINITELY NOT! *catches you* Just wait and see. You'll be huge soon.

KiyoKu - I will continue it ^^

skullsmash86 - Hold your horses, nothing has been set in stone yet. There is still plenty of opportunity for Aisha to be fought over :3 *drags everyone out of the emo corner* THIS BELONGS TO ME!

SeraphicEve - Thank you! :)

xXHakuraXx - *has no clue what is going on*

im on earth - You done? Okay, 1: See the end of the chapter. 2: See my reply to skullsmash86. I hope that answers your questions!

Rella - YOU'RE BACK?! OME! Yeah, I got you something, no need to kill me XD How was Korea? Awesome, I hope? How could I forget that? The first thing you said was 'Is it something dead?' and Kyle thought you psychic after that! XD Yes, they do. I was waiting for someone to notice. Okay, you do that. OME, someone did say that like right after you mentioned it :P I'M SORRY DX Plus what? WHAT IS THIS 'PLUS' YOU WANTED TO TELL ME ABOUT?!

Guest - Thank you! ^^

qwertyuiop - Why not?

Me: I'm really happy now :D

Chung: And why is that?

Me: BECAUSE! My longtime IRL friend who goes by the pen name of DefinitelyNotCinderella has returned from her month-long trip to Korea! Which brings me to my second point. Hit it, Chung!

Chung: *reads from a piece of paper* Rosa and Rella (DefinitelyNotCinderella) have decided to do a collaboration on a story which will be called 'The Problem Is...'

Rena: *takes paper* However, they are planning to make this an interactive story in which you can chat with the Elsword characters.

Elsa: They aren't sure if they should do this collab, though, and want your opinion, so, Rosa has put up a poll to collect your opinion. First option with 10 votes wins. Please check it out!

Me: Mmmhmm~ And thats all for now, folks.

Ara: Don't forget to R&R!

Eve: Please follow and favorite if you wish to, and see you next chapter.

Me: Love y'all! Chu~


	5. Chapter 5

Well. Knight was most definitely not pleased with Infi. Why? To put it nicely...

He sent him to the freaking INFIRMARY because he unleashed a mega-powerful attack on him in the MIDDLE OF THE HALLWAY for no apparent reason, AND he now had a broken rib and nearly a hundred cuts all across his chest, arms, and legs. Thankfully he was able to somehow escape that mega-attack by launching one of his own and blocking most of the flying blades, even though the last bolt of light caught him.

In other words, Knight was pissed. And currently bedridden.

Grumbling as he stared - no, glared - acerbically up at the eggshell colored ceiling, a soft creak alerted him that someone - probably the nurse - had come into the infirmary. Turning his head, a glimpse of purple hair was all he needed to identify the 'intruder.'

Aisha smiled softly, pulling up a folding chair next to the bed. "How are you feeling?" Knight grimaced as he tried to sit up, only to be stopped by Aisha. "Not very well, I take it? Stay still, I heard you broke a rib or two." Sighing, Knight ran a hand through his crimson hair.

"I have no clue as to what came over Infi, attacking me out of the blue like that." He scowled, recalling the aftermath of the attack. "I have no clue where that power came from either, he's never performed an attack on that level before." Aisha nodded absently, fiddling with the hem of her spotless black uniform blazer.

"He called the attack 'Blade Rain,' correct?" Without waiting for an answer, she continued. "That was a form of attack called a hyperactive, one that sends your mana intake into overdrive and expels it all in one burst, essentially exceeding your normal attack capacities and inflicting a massive amount of damage on the target. Hyperactives are dangerous though, they can overheat your magic circuits and cause them to instantaneously combust, destroying any ability to cast spells and gather mana, turning you into a regular civilian... That is, if you're lucky."

Knight tilted his head as best he could, what with him laying down and all. "What do you mean, 'if you're lucky?'"

Aisha looked up, her amethyst eyes twinkling with a somber light. "The destruction of someone's magical circuits is so incredibly painful that the mage can be killed during the process. It overstimulates nerve processes and your heart rate, which usually means your heart... well... it would implode. There's only a one in a million chance you would survive, and even then it's most likely that you'd be paralyzed for life. Even then, Infi managed to use a hyperactive and walk away relatively unscathed, although I heard he passed out later..."

Knight sighed. "I won't even question his ability to survive that. Did Principal Ariel say anything?" Aisha shook her head, her purple, pig-tailed tresses flying wildly around.

"All she said was that they would be giving Infi a new level of training, probably because he could activate a hyperactive so easily..." Glancing quickly at a clock, Aisha stood up, smoothing her black uniform skirt. "I should get going soon, lunch is almost over." Smiling, she turned to leave, before glancing over her shoulder. "Get better soon, Rune." Knight blinked in surprise, watching the diminutive purple-haired girl exit the infirmary.

"Rune...?"

* * *

Elsa sighed, resting her head in between her hands.

Someone please kill her now.

Even though she was now second-in-command in the Velder army, she still found her work incredibly boring. Don't kill her for this, but she REALLY wanted to get out there and kick some Glitter butt.

Around her, the army bustled with life, the generals shouting orders at the soldiers, who scrambled to comply, their once pristine (Well, as pristine beige cloth could get) uniforms covered in dried dirt and the occasional crusted bloodstains that they didn't bother to wash out. Preparation stages were always the most irritating. Standing up from her rickety wooden seat, Elsa strolled across the makeshift camp, a clipboard in one hand. Unlike the other soldiers, who wore plain beige-and-brown uniforms, Elsa got to wear a lovely red armored gown with white-and-red stockings, the gown being decorated with golden patterns and the symbol of Velder. Why was her uniform different? Well, for starters, she was second-in-command of the entire army. Secondly, she was an extremely well-known freelance mercenary - and was also the leader of a group of freelance mercenaries - before she joined the army. Thirdly, they transferred her in from Hamel, where she was living. A girl can get a little freedom, right?

Glaring at the soldiers who snickered at her (Most of them thought that the fearsome leader of the Red Knights was a male, or taller at that), Elsa made her way to the incoming horse-drawn wagon, slinging her massive red-and-gold sword over her shoulder, the El crystal in the hilt glimmering. Barely even glancing at the driver of the wagon, Elsa kept her eyes glued on the clipboard, searching for any scheduled supply deliveries. "Name, place of origin, and cargo." She drawled lazily, scanning the papers quickly. Seriously, why was the second-in-command checking deliveries?

"I come from Fahrmann, bringing medicine from my country as a symbol of our allegiance to Velder." Elsa quirked an eyebrow, taking in the accented voice, her eyes reading the loopy handwriting that belonged to her only superior, a man - who happened to be the father of her three bratty brother's math teacher, Vanessa - named Vernon. Finally locating the delivery from Fahrmann, she sighed.

"Name?"

The voice chuckled, causing Elsa to whip her head up, eyes narrowing into a glare. The driver of the cart was a young man, probably around her age. He had fair skin that seemed to glow unnaturally, his long, ebon hair tied into a low-hanging ponytail with a mellow orange ribbon. Orange-gold eyes glinting almost craftily, framed by long lashes and a few stray strands of raven. He smiled brightly, dusting off his oriental-style obsidian jacket, the gilded threads glinting in the full sunlight, the designs of flowers and foxes almost leaping off the jacket in a dizzying array of golden light (She would never admit this, but she found him somewhat cute. You didn't hear that from her!). Extending a pale hand - Elsa almost wanted to slap it away, his skin was almost TOO pale, borderline vampire-like - he spoke again in that somewhat annoyingly accented voice. "Did I not introduce myself? I must apologize. My name is Aren, Aren Haan. I am the son of the leader of Fahrmann."

Alright, Elsa would confess. She flat-out laughed at Aren, drawing several strange looks from the soldiers and the generals alike. Strangely enough, Aren himself was fine with Elsa laughing at him. Turning sharply (After collecting herself, of course), Elsa sent a chilling glare of irritation at them. "Well? What are you looking at, you fools? Glitters could attack us at any moment, and you're just sitting there like geese and gaping! Move it, you useless brats!" Her short yet sharp lecture was enough motivation for the soldiers, sending them into a flurry of movement, the generals even more panicked now, attempting to get the soldiers to move faster, lest they be punished by the female Red Knight.

Aren chuckled, his orange eyes glinting. "That is quite the skill you have, Miss..."

Elsa snorted tetchily, folding her arms. "Elesis Sieghart, at your service. Now move, Fahrmann Boy, while you're here in my camp, you play by my rules. Go put your wagon by the medical tent, someone'll unload it later." Waving a hand imperiously in the general direction of the medical tent, Elsa whirled around and stalked off, presumably to terrorize the militia again. Aren sighed, petting the ears of his horse gently.

"It's quite alright Eunji, we'll find the medical tent eventually." Frowning, he turned in the direction Elsa had motioned towards. "I just wish Miss Sieghart had been more clear with her directions." Glancing about the bustling camp, he attempted to find the redheaded girl.

It wasn't really that hard, in all honestly. All Aren had to do was look for the angry red aura of ire and tension, and BAM! He found Elsa. Simple as that. From what he saw, it looked like she was yelling at a soldier with blonde hair for dropping something. Aren smirked as Elsa drew her massive sword, slicing at the soldier as quickly as lightning, only to stop a hair-breadth away from the soldier's face. He sighed. "She's nuttier than a tree full of squirrels, Eunji..."

A soldier who was listening in on Aren's one-on-one conversation with his horse shook his head, walking away while muttering, "Says the guy who's talking to his horse..."

Aren, deciding to ignore the soldiers comment, got off the wagon, turning his horse around before leading her towards what he thought was the medical tent. Brushing aside the green tarp, he peered inside. An olive-skinned girl with wild, messy silver hair subdued by a pair of goggles was staring intently at a beaker that was filled with a blue liquid of some sort, carefully dropping in a purple liquid before adjusting the strap on her overalls. Beside her was a petite girl with extremely pale lavender hair and large, round blue eyes framed by equally round spectacles, a large turban-like hat resting on her head, peering over the rim of her glasses to read a book that was much larger than her. Clucking his tongue, Aren looked around at the crowded space, every inch filled with beakers, tubs, and vials of rainbow-colored liquids.

"Excuse me, do you know where the medical tent is, Miss?" The olive-skinned girl grabbed a pink-swirled lollipop from a bag, unwrapping it and sticking it in her mouth with a satisfied sigh.

"Echo doesn't know, she doesn't really leave this tent." She nodded towards the petite lavender-haired girl. "Maybe Granny Vapor knows?" The fair-skinned girl, Vapor, looked up, glaring over the rim of her glasses.

"That's SISTER Vapor to you, Echo! I'm not _that_ old..." Mumbling to herself for a bit, she closed her book gently. "The medical tent, hmm? Well, it's the tent with the white tarp over the door. Got it?" Nodding, Aren backed out of what he presumed was the alchemy tent, before turning and visibly face palming.

"Um, Miss Vapor?" Vapor looked up from her book.

"What is it, boy?"

Aren smiled. "All the tarps are white." Vapor sighed, shaking her head. Standing up, she went to the entrance and began pointing at random tents.

"That one's cream-colored, and the one next to it is eggshell. In front of it is the pearl one, and beside that one is vanilla. Next to the vanilla one is the ivory one, and beside that..." Aren groaned internally. He didn't need a lecture on color, thank you very much. All he wanted to do was go deliver some medicine!

* * *

Rune gaped. Chung was sitting in the library. That wouldn't be so shocking, if it were not for the fact that Eva, soon-to-be Queen of the Nasods, mortal enemy of Hamel itself, was sitting across from him. What.

Where was all the evil-glaring-at-each-other? Where was all the arguing? There was never a moment where those two could be in the same place without starting up some sort of warfare, either verbal or mental (Chung, being the gentleman he was, understood that Eva had a frail body, and decided not to attack her, although he'd probably come close a few times). When did they sign a peace treaty?

Nonetheless, he hid behind a bookshelf, peering out at the two of them as they read at the table.

Eva turned the page of her book.

Chung tucked a strand of honeyed blonde hair behind his ear.

Eva turned the page of her book again.

Chung scanned the page before flipping it.

Eva tucked a silvery strand behind her ear.

Chung's eyebrow twitched slightly as he flipped the page.

Eva glanced at Chung, sending him a disapproving glare.

Chung turned the page of his book.

Eva turned the page of her book.

Suddenly, Eva rose from her seat, glaring at Chung, speaking as loudly as she dared. "I thought I told you to leave my sight! If you do not comply soon, I will be forced to eradicate you!" Chung snorted, closing his book with a fairly loud clap.

"Excuse me? I was sitting at this table first, and then you decided to saunter on in and sit with me when there are so many tables available!"

Eva clenched her hands into fists, huffing with irritation. "This is MY regular table. Why were you sitting here, you filthy Guardian?!"

Chung's cerulean eyes narrowed dangerously as he folded his arms. "What did you just call me, you pile of junk?!" The two of them continued to throw insults at each other for a bit. Rune nearly gave away his hiding spot by banging his head into the bookshelf.

Why were they so stupid? Honestly, those two were some of the smartest people he'd ever met, but they just couldn't get along. Just as he was going to step in, Eva raised her hand. Wincing instinctively, Rune stepped back, waiting for Chung to get slapped. What happened next almost made him scream with surprise, because even though he was Rune, and incredibly amazing person who was, you know, 'practically perfect in every way' (Hey, even he has his flaws, however minor they may be), there was NO way he could've seen this coming unless he was psychic.

Eva placed her hand on Chung's shoulder, pulling him forwards before kissing him. It was awkward, really, something totally unplanned. They stuck together for a bit, almost as if they were frozen in time, before they separated quickly, sitting down quietly and picking up their respective books. "I hate you, you know." Chung said, his tone light and jovial, like he was telling a joke rather than saying he hated someone. Eva smirked, mirth dancing through her eyes.

"I, Eva Sadleri, hate you too."

Rune blinked. Say whaaaaaa-?

* * *

Rena had been sitting in her dorm - which was littered with all sorts of herbs and flowers neatly planted in pots - doing her homework when a very flustered Aisha burst in, nearly tripping over the Yggdrasil branch she was attempting to grow into a tree. "Aisha! Please be careful, I don't want you to trip over something and hurt yourself!" Aisha sighed, flopping down on Rena's bed (Because Rena was an Elven transfer student, she managed to get a room to herself) before jumping back up with a screech of pain.

"Rena! What the El is on your bed! It's all prickly and it just stabbed my back!" Rena sighed, adjusting her winged hair clips.

"If you had looked before you jumped on someone else's bed, you would've seen that I was mending one of my gloves and you jumped on the needle." Aisha sighed, shaking violet hair out of her face.

"You're so messy, Rena." Before she started ranting, she picked up and examined the accursed glove that poked her derriere with the needle protruding from it. It was a spotless, satiny white color, thick bands of gold winding around the wrist area, a golden pattern that resembled wings stretching out from it. Entwined with the gold were chunks of El, both large and small, glowing with a greenish-blue light. "Where did you get this? It doesn't look cheap..."

Rena smiled sweetly. "They were a gift from my elder brother for my sixteenth birthday - That is, sixteen in human years." She sighed, running her fingers down the smooth fabric. "I haven't seen him in a while..."

Aisha tilted her head, an inquisitive look in her eyes. "You have an older brother?" Rena nodded.

"His name is Ren. In human years, he would be around eighteen or so." Aisha thought for a bit, imagining what Rena's brother would look like. Eventually, she came up with an image of Rena with short hair. Hey, imagination wasn't her strongest suit!

"I see... Anyway... I'm so embarrassed!" She hid her face in her hands, but even then, Rena could see the ruby-red blush that crept up her face. Temporarily abandoning her homework, she sat down on her bed, moving the white glove.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Aisha nodded, before taking a deep breath, her eyes watering slightly.

"I...I..." Burying her face in her hands again, she muttered quietly. "I got their names mixed up." Rena's green eyes twinkled as she shifted to pat Aisha on the back.

"What do you mean by that, Aisha? You can tell me, your secret is safe." Aisha groaned, flopping backwards on the soft bed.

"You know how I said I liked Knight before?" Rena nodded, silently encouraging the purple-haired girl to continue. "Well... I kinda... I thought that Rune was Knight and Knight was Rune..." Rena blinked in surprise, her expression twisting into one of shock.

"Wait... That means..." Aisha nodded, flushing again.

"When I said I liked Knight, I meant Rune..." Rena nodded almost absently.

"I see..." Her eyes widened as Aisha's words registered. "EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

* * *

Needless to say Rena was loud enough to send birds flying out of the trees. Said birds collided with the library windows, and said windows were located behind Rune's hiding spot in the library. Rune, being as stoic and courageous as he was, absolutely did not screech and/or stumble into a bookshelf before tripping over his feet and landing flat on his face in front of the suspiciously couple-like Eva and Chung, Eva quickly deducing that he was spying on them, and slapped him.

Standing up, Rune rubbed his cheek. "Eva, what the El was that for? I mean, if you and Chung were dating, you could've just told me rather than meet in secret..." Chung's face flushed a bright Ruby color, while Eva remained emotionless.

"R-Rune, what on E-Elrios are y-you talking about?" The blonde's stutter - which happened to be caused by Chung's speech disorder acting up - was mistaken for a confirmation. The redheaded male nodded to himself, muttering something about how his instincts were always right. Eva raised a hand ominously.

"Oberon." Her white-clad servant appeared in a flash of light, his dark visor gleaming. Pointing at the offending redhead, Eva spoke, her tone dark with quiet rage. "Seize him." In a flash, Oberon was sprinting, cross-shaped sword gleaming in front of him, deftly weaving in between the bookshelves in pursuit of his prey.

...That is, he WOULD be in pursuit of his prey, if he wasn't going the wrong way.

Eva face palmed. Chung sighed. Rune laughed. Which made Eva slap him continuously until his face was red and swollen and he was passed out on the ground. Chung sighed. "I'll bring him back to the dorm."

* * *

Did I mention that one of the birds that hit the library windows fell on Raven's head and sent him sprawling on the ground? Ironically, that bird happened to be a raven. Raven cursed, tossing aside an extremely startled bird. "What the El?! Who was the idiot that screamed loud enough to send birds crashing into me?!"

(Back in the female's dorms, a certain elf sneezes violently and startles her violet-haired companion)

* * *

Knight sighed in his infirmary bed. "I really want to go out and see what's happening... Does Sis even know that I'm bedridden at the moment?"

(In Velder, a particular redheaded female who was chatting with a certain black-haired male - who STILL hadn't found the medical tent, thank you very much - sneezes, causing the black-haired male to wonder who was gossiping about her, simultaneously leading the redhead to believe that she is suffering from a minor cold)

The school nurse, a kind woman with short pink hair named Anne smiled. "I'm sure they're all just doing what regular teenagers do, you know, partying and not doing homework and being obnoxiously loud." Did I mention that Anne was very alienated when it came to regular teenage behavior?

* * *

Camilla was very happy at the moment. She had gotten a student to train, and he was currently throwing swords at bombs. It trained your accuracy and reflexes, you know!

Infi sighed, raising his dual swords once more. Slashing at thousands of training dummies was already draining, but know he had to conjure Cornwells AND throw them at targets? Was the crazy lady trying to kill him?! Striking the ground with the elegant silver blade, Infi dashed forward, an identical sword floating above him. Grabbing the hilt, he swung it around before throwing it at the nearest bomb, ducking and rolling out of the way as it made contact.

BOOM!

One down, one hundred and twenty-four more to go. Our poor youngest Sieghart was desperately trying not to slice Camilla's head off (She was SO annoying, yelling "If you can't hit 'em, I'll hit you! every five seconds) while plotting Knight's second murder.

Oh. My. El.

* * *

Me: OH YEAH! I'm back baby with an update of Oh My El~

Raven: We all know what this story is called. Thanks Captain Obvious.

Me: HUSH CHILD!

Eve: Please stop over-reacting.

Me: You two are so dry DX

Chung: O-kie dokie, then... REVIEW REPLIES!

Me: This quickly?

Asian - You okay? Hey, you can join Knight in the infirmary! XD If a girl confessed to him... He'd die in a mess of blushing cuteness? (You didn't hear that from me O_O) Lol, is Aisha fawning over someone really that cute? Yesh, we would collect data through external means.

Ringo - NUUUUUU! DON'T DIE ON ME! *uses defibrillators* Oh, hey Grind :P

Yami - Lol, your friends must've been like 'What the heck is wrong with her?' Thank you~

Awakened Hades - Whoops, must've forgotten to put something at the end that says no offense to private school girls. What is this song I am thinking of... Oh! HOT GIRLS WE HAVE PROBLEMS TOO~ WE'RE JUST LIKE YOU~ EXCEPT WE'RE HOT~ /shot

RevolutionizedWorld - In IS's eyes, yes, it is. :P Who doesn't Eve want to kill? Thank you~

Rella - STAHP. STAHP READING MAI MIND. Maybe it's the fact that you read my idea notebook...? XD

Abyss - There shall be so many love squares and triangles and circles and stuff that this will probably confuse someone by the end of it XD Damn it, the emo box RETURNS! Thank you~

pikachuhats - Awesome names be awesome. Period. When is using Blade Rain on your brother NOT bad? XD Thank you~

GoldLine - Um... My ego is saying 'It's because someone awesome like me is writing!' but other than that... I dunno?

skullsmash86 - Time to add the third! All in good time, all in good time. *spits out water* S RANK?! I'm only D...

setsuna160 - Character development. Ever heard of it?

DarkShado - Lol, I just made him youngest 'cause he was the last one to come out XD

KiyoKu - Not yet :P

Me: AND WE BE DONE! :DDDDDD

Rena: Shouldn't you be studying or something?

Elsword: Why should she do that? You know her...

Aisha: Because school is vital in developing a person's intellect and -

Elsword: I THOUGHT YOU ALREADY GAVE US THIS LECTURE! DX

Aisha: You obviously weren't paying attention.

Ara: Why is Aren in there and not me? :S

Me: PATIENCE, CHILD! You'll be coming 'round the mountain soon enough.

Raven: ...What mountain?

Eve: I believe that she is hallucinating from a lack of sleep because she was watching anime until three in the morn-

Me: SHHHHHH! D:

Chung: ...No comment -.-

Me: Ahem. Anyway...

Rena: Please R&R!

Ara: Don't forget to favorite, follow, and all those goodies!

Elsa: See you next chapter!

Elsword: WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?!

Elsa: ...Just now?

Me: Love y'all! Chu~


	6. Chapter 6

First things first. That's always been the rule. So, for Infi, first things first meant that his priority was to train until he was unbeatable, kill Knight epicly, sweep the girl he had unwittingly gained a crush on off her feet, and destroy a very annoying silver-haired robot.

Oh wait, he didn't tell you about Eve yet, did he?

Eve was... cruel. Sadistic. Sardonic. Full of ire. Deceptive. Sarcastic. All of those lovely words. Normally Infi would be cool with girls like that - I mean, there's nothing wrong with someone being like his female counterpart - but come on. Seriously? Did his 'female counterpart' have to be the most irritating, nerve-grating, stiff Nasod Queen out there who's set a price on his head?

What did he ever do to her?

...Well, besides call her a useless robot, insult her race, knock her off her feet multiple times, mistake her for her cousin, break her drones (Hey, it was an accident), call her weak, make her short-circuit once or twice, prank her multiple times (Also an accident), and _possibly_ indirectly caused her to catch a virus by uploading videos of cats to her hard-drive (Oh man, that was funny. Eve was speaking cat-language for weeks afterwards).

But besides all that, what has he done to her? Absolutely nothing!

So he wasn't particularly sure why she hated him. I mean, yes, he was an asshole, but he was a lovable asshole, right? ...Right?

Oh goodness, now even his thoughts were getting weird. Someone please make him stop.

Sighing, Infi bent over his swords, before straightening up and waving his hands casually, making them disappear in a flash. Done and simple. Striding - not walking, because that's how Infi rolled - out of the gym where he had been cooped up for the last few days, he hissed as the destructive morning light hit his eyes. Almost fumbling around with his eyes closed tightly, he bumped into some person who hadn't been paying attention.

"Sorry," The man said. "Are you alright?" Blinking, Infi rubbed his eyes.

"I'm okay, you - Wait... What?!" The man was lean, with short, greenish-gold hair and a heart-shaped face, his emerald-green eyes glittering, a sugary smile twisted on his lips. He also wasn't wearing a school uniform, and was probably a good half-foot taller than Infi. Did he mention that he was an elf? "What the El... Since when was the busty elf-chick a cross-dresser?"

Not a smart move.

"WHAT THE EL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!"

* * *

Knight awoke to the sound of furious screaming. Clambering the best he could out of the infirmary bed (Anne's healing magic had helped him lots), he peered out the window, instantly seeing Infi screaming his head off at a male elf who looked equally - if not more - pissed off than his younger twin. Looking around the infirmary, Knight stumbled towards a pitcher of water, picking it up and half-falling his way back to the window. Was it worth it?

"Yup. It is."

Dumping the contents of said pitcher over the bickering pair, he let out a satisfied chuckle as both men glared up at him. "What the El, Knight?! I swear, I'm not done with you yet, you fucking bastard! Heck, if I weren't in training and planning bigger schemes, you would've been DEAD by now!" Surprisingly, Knight was not as fazed by this display of aggression as he thought he would be.

"Infi, just shut up." The now thoroughly soaked blonde chuckled, pushing a few sopping strands back.

"Well, I guess that we were being quite loud, and in front of an infirmary, too. If you may excuse me, I'm off to go speak to my younger sister." Almost as quickly as he appeared, the elf disappeared. Infi, who was grumbling very loudly about gruesomely murdering his eldest brother - _very_ gruesomely, trust me, Knight was going to have a few nightmares now - trudged off to go get changed out of his soaking clothing, leaving a wet, slippery trail of water behind him. Knight chuckled again. Well. He'd have to admit, it _was_ rather amusing to tease people and such. Perhaps he would have to join Rune the next time he decided to prank someone.

As the door to the infirmary swung open, Anne stepped in, blinking in surprise. "Why Knight, what are you doing up so early? Trying to rendezvous with some secret girlfriend or smoke some... er... weed?" Knight nearly slapped himself. Trust Anne to have the worst impression of teenagers and assume that everyone is like the 'stereotype' she creates.

Smiling reassuringly at the pink-haired woman, he stepped away from the window with the pitcher in his hands. "Quite the opposite, Ms. Anne. There were some pests being incredibly loud, so I... for the lack of a better word, I dumped water on them in order to quiet them." Anne nodded, her short pink tresses swishing back and forth.

"I see." Her tone and expression said otherwise as she scanned him for the drugs or girlfriend she must've assumed his possessed. "Well then, I should go and refill this pitcher." Taking the pitcher with her dainty hands, she looked up at the redhead, blue eyes sparkling. "Oh, and Knight?" The redhead lifted a single crimson eyebrow in acknowledgement. "Please take care of the new girl who just got into a fight and is all battered and bruised up. Of course, I never expected girls to be violent, they should be quiet and proper and polite and good at cooking rather than being little monsters!" Clearing her throat, she nodded over to another bed that was separated by a curtain. "She's sitting behind there, so be nice, or else I'll give you a good flogging and hang you by your sorry arse out the window. Okay?" Knight shuddered, nodding quickly as cold sweat dripped down his back. Anne smiled cheerily. "Good~ Her name is Ara, by the way."

With that, Anne, still gripping the crystal pitcher, left the room in a flurry of swirling skirts and pink hair. The curtain was dragged back, revealing a tall, slim girl with black hair neatly tied in a bun pinned up by golden baubles, two longer pieces winding out from the bottom. Her lips were stretched into a thin, grimace-like smile, golden-orange eyes glittering coldly. "Finally, that annoying as El wench is gone." A long, fresh cut stretched from her left eye to the bottom of her chin, black stitches holding it together. She spat, her knuckles sporting healthy purple and green bruises, the skin split open at some parts. "But damn, that guy was playing dirty. What kinda creep pulls a knife on a girl?! So what, maybe I was kicking his sorry ass, but that was foul play!" Knight blinked, crimson eyes meeting gold.

"I assume you must be Ara. A pleasure to meet you, my name is Knight." Ara's eyes quickly flicked up and down Knight's frame, a smirk rising to her lips. A smirk that was all too familiar to Knight, looking much too similar to the one Infi wore before he made Knight's life a living hell.

"Oh? And what sent you here, dork? Broken rib or two? Pah! I wouldn't even be in this damn place if that pink-haired bitch hadn't broken up my fight! Heck, the loser that challenged me would be headless in a ditch somewhere and I'd just be healing myself." Knight snorted quietly, almost missing the ebon-haired girl's twitching eye. "What'cha laughing at, loser?"

Knight shook his head. "Nothing, it's just the likeness to my youngest brother is remarkable... He said almost the exact same thing to my sister when she broke up a fight between him and some other child. As for why I'm here, my youngest brother simply blew a gasket and unleashed a hyperactive on me. Satisfied?" Ara narrowed her golden eyes, slipping off the bed with ease and marching straight over to Knight, glaring at him frostily.

"You sound like him." Knight frowned, a glimmer of confusion flashing through his cochineal eyes. "I beg your pardon?"

Ara snorted. "You dumbass. Then again, I can't expect you to know." Bringing her leg up quickly, Ara roundhouse kicked Knight squarely in the stomach. Totally unprepared for the sudden attack, Knight felt the air being forced out of him, the sheer power of said kick tossing him backwards."You sound like my idiot of an older brother, Aren. Oh, and for the record..." Ara triumphantly placed a foot on one of the swiveling chairs that were scattered around the infirmary. "The pink-haired bitch said that I was a little monster." Her cheeks flushed a delicate shade of pink before she abruptly shook her head, regaining her cool composure. "I am not a little monster. I will soon be the Demon Queen!" Sending the chair crashing into a very stunned Knight (He yelped at that, after all, no one expects a freaking CHAIR to be thrown at them), Ara turned on one heel, shoving Anne out of the way, causing the pitcher of water to crash to the ground and shatter in a thousand shards.

"My," Anne said, dusting off her yellow-and-blue skirt. "She really is a little monster. I bet she does drugs too." Knight internally groaned.

* * *

An extremely sleepy Aisha plus a screaming Rena were not a good mix. "OH MY EL REN! WHAT ON ELRIOS ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

Unlocking her door, Aisha trudged out, clutching her silky, fluffy bat-shaped stuffed animal, the golden eyes clouded with dust, eggplant-purple wings fading. Her purple pajamas were in a slight disarray, but it was nothing compared to her lavender hair, which was haphazardly sticking up off her head. "Rena...? Do you think you could keep it down, it's too early for-" She was cut off by the sight Rena, who was dressed in her silky green pajamas, and a male version of her, but more masculine. Eyes widening, Aisha desperately attempted to neaten herself up instantaneously, the bat plushie waving around dangerously as she straightened her pajamas and attempted to quickly tame her hair. "Rena, who's that?" Rena giggled softly, her blonde hair slightly fluffed up.

"This is Ren, my elder brother. He decided to pay a surprise visit." Ren sighed, his green eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Rena, did you forget?" He ruffled her hair. "You're seventeen in human years." Rena blinked, obvious confusion flashing through her equally green eyes.

"And that means...?" Her eyes widened comically. "Oh my El. I am such an idiot. How could I forget?!" Ren chuckled as he watched Rena dash back into her room, shutting the door in his face. Aisha tilted her head, lilac hair cascading down her face.

"What did Rena forget?" Ren glanced at Aisha, giving her a warm smile.

"In Elven tradition, once a warrior turns... Um, to make it simpler for you, I'll use human years. As I was saying, once an Elven warrior turns seventeen, she or he must return to the homeland to receive the blessings of the Yggdrasil tree and the Elders before they can claim their title as a true Elven warrior. It's like a massive coming-of-age ceremony, except without these blessings Rena will never be able to use an Elven weapon." Aisha nodded slightly, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "You can go back to sleep if you'd like, Miss..." Aisha gave him a crooked grin.

"Aisha. It's nice to meet you, Ren." Yawning widely, Aisha smiled. "I think I'll stay for a while, it's not every day you meet your friend's elder brother." Ren smirked coyly, covering it with one hand.

"Cute plushie, by the way." A peach-blossom colored blush spread across her face, Aisha burying herself in the soft velvet fur of the bat plush.

"He was a gift from my dad when I was young... His name is Angkor." Ren smiled, examining the old, worn-out stuffed animal, taking note of the loose threads and how worn-out and well-used said stuffed animal looked. Extending a hand, he patted the stuffed bat on its very round, cream-colored head.

"Hello there, Angkor." Starting with surprise, Aisha giggled. Ren blinked, his thin lips twisting into a handsome smile. "Is it really that unusual to greet a stuffed animal?"

Aisha snorted. "Yes, as a matter of fact, it is." Before she could continue, Rena's door was flung open, Aisha blinking in surprise as Rena exited, donning a forest-green dress trimmed with golden threads, feathers billowing out from the bottom. Smiling, the elf turned in a circle.

"You really do have the best taste in clothing, Ren. I almost can't believe that this is armor..." Ren smirked, patting her on the head.

"Neither can I. I got Lucy to pick it out for me." Rena rolled her eyes, a smile curling her lips upwards. "We should be leaving soon, we don't want to be late." Nodding, the two elves quietly exited, leaving behind a still fairly groggy Aisha.

"Wait... Why was Ren's clothing wet?"

* * *

Raven was seated on one of the school's benches, quietly chewing on a piece of bubblegum, absently blowing... well, bubbles, the sticky substance ballooning out before rapidly deflating, the process repeating itself. A slightly damp Infi joined him, after changing into a fresh uniform. "What's up?" Raven shrugged, reaching into a small paper bag that he held, scattering broken up, dry bread crumbs for the rather fat, plump pigeons to squabble over, pecking each other with such a degree of viciousness that Infi feared they would end up murdering one another.

"...Dude, why are you even feeding these damn birds?" Infi prodded the nearest one with his finger, sending it into a flurry of angry cooing noises and feathers. Raven shrugged again.

"I dunno. I want to see if I can get them so fat that they can't fly." He smirked. "Now that I think about it, that _would_ be pretty fun..." Infi snorted, knowing that his roommate's... interesting sense of humor was slightly sick and twisted, although when he felt like it, Raven could be a riot.

Sighing, Infi ran a hand through his damp red hair. "Hey, do you know how to kill a person in the most painful way possible? I kinda need to know to plot my most glorious revenge." Raven raised a black eyebrow, letting Infi ramble on for a bit as he muttered something about stabbing people to death and possibly using a shotgun of some sort.

"Should I be worried for my safety?" Raven bit out dryly, eliciting a snort of laughter from his redheaded companion.

"Nah, I'm not murdering you... Yet." Whacking the redhead on the back of his head lightly, Raven chewed pensively on his gum.

"I'm not entirely sure that I would know how to kill someone painfully." He blew another rather large, pink bubble, lost in his thoughts. Infi sent a killer smirk in Raven's direction, rapidly summoning his swords and slashing down on the bubble, popping it and plastering it all over Raven's face. Scowling, Raven wiped it off quickly, punching Infi in the side. "What the El. And here I was, thinking that I would give you possible ideas." Infi's eyes widened.

"You're such a bastard." Raven snorted.

"Says the one who just covered me in bubblegum." Infi laughed, his laughter ringing out over the paths in the park.

"You just make yourself too much of an easy target." Raven sighed, before spluttering slightly, dropping his bag of bread crumbs.

"R-Rena?" Rena, who had just casually sauntered past with her male counterpart, smiled brightly.

"Ah, good morning, Raven." She clasped her hands behind her back, before motioning to Ren. "This is my elder brother, Ren. I have Elven business to do today, so he came to pick me up." Ren smiled, his emerald eyes drifting down to rest on Infi, before frowning.

Raven coughed awkwardly, his tan cheeks slightly flushed. "Y-You look nice. Um... Good luck with whatever this Elven business of yours is." Rena beamed brightly, before giving Raven her thanks. Ren cleared his throat before speaking, eyes still glued on Infi.

"Good morning, Mister Raven. As Rena has said, my name is Ren. Who is your friend...?" Infi snorted, standing up fluidly before leering at Ren, red hair gleaming like a brand of fire.

"So the elf chick isn't a cross-dresser, huh? Maybe you masquerade as her in your spare time?" Ren's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Rena, I hope you don't affiliate yourself with this boy often."

Rena chuckled. "Not exactly. I have seen him around a few times before, however. Should we leave soon?" Ren nodded, turning with a gentle smile, but only managing to take a few steps before Infi insulted him again.

"Oh? Running away, you coward? I betcha that you wouldn't be able to even last one hit." Raven elbowed him hard - with his Nasod arm. Infi coughed violently. "What the El was that for?!" Raven scoffed.

"Stop being rude, you idiot."

Infi scowled. "What? It's not my fault that he's a coward who runs away from his fights!" Ren turned back to them, smiling in a somewhat creepy manner. Taking a few steps, Ren gently picked up one of the fat pigeons, stroking it softly. Infi let out a harsh bark of laughter. "So the sister is the queen of frogs while the brother is the king of pigeons?!" Ren scowled, straightening up with the pigeons in his arms.

"TAKE THIS YOU IRRITATING BASTARD!" Infi didn't know what hit him. Actually, it was a fat pigeon to the face.

Head shot! 100+ points! You leveled up!

"OH HELL NO YOU DIDN'T YOU FRIGGIN' ASSHOLE OF AN ELF! GET OVER HERE SO I CAN CREAM YOUR SORRY ASS INTO THE PAVEMENT!"

"EXCUSE ME? I'D LIKE YOU SEE YOU TRY, YOU LITTLE PRICK! YOU'RE A HUNDRED YEARS TOO YOUNG TO TAKE ME ON!"

"OH YEAH? I BET YOU'D CRUMPLE LIKE THE LITTLE FLOWER BOY YOU ARE IF I SO MUCH AS PUNCHED YOUR UGLY FACE, OLD MAN!"

Rena leapt with a start, wrapping her arms around her brother in a desperate attempt to prevent him from attacking the youngest Sieghart. "REN! WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS! CALM DOWN, PLEASE!" On the other side, Raven was doing the same to Infi.

"STOP IT YOU DAMN ROOMMATE OF MINE! IT'S TOO EARLY IN THE MORNING TO BE FIGHTING WITH SOMEONE!"

Meanwhile, neither male listened to them, too busy trying to tear each other to pieces to listen.

* * *

And now we skip over our other triplet to go straight to where the eldest Sieghart is, because she's really important.

(Somewhere in Elrios an incredibly ticked-off redhead named Rune is busy blowing stuff up)

Elsa sighed, glaring crossly at the Fahrmann man standing in front of her. "Didn't I tell you to leave the camp already, Aren?" Aren simply smiled.

"I believed that you could use some assistance. Besides, I believe that it is quite fair for me to stay here after those barbaric soldiers of yours sold my horse and wagon." Elsa's eyebrow twitched.

"They what?" Aren rubbed the back of his neck, smiling almost apologetically.

"Ah, I must've never told you. After dropping off the medical supplies, I brought my horse to rest as you instructed, and while I was aiding those in charge of the medical tent, some of your soldiers stole and sold my horse and wagon in order to pay off gambling debts."

Wrong move.

"THEY DID WHAT?! AREN HAAN, YOU WILL IDENTIFY THESE FOOLS SO I CAN TOSS THEM OFF A CLIFF AND FEED THEM TO THE DEMONS." Elsa's eyes blazed, hefting her massive sword.

"Please calm down, Miss Elesis. It is no problem, I shall simply have to wait until the next delivery of medicine comes around, and then leave with them." Huffing, Elsa dropped her sword with a loud, resonating clank.

"Understood. However, they still will be punished. I have an inkling as to who would do such a thing..." Whirling around, Elsa marched off, her troops scrambling back to avoid her rage as she stormed by. Aren smiled, before a wracking tremor overcame him. Coughing, Aren stumbled into the nearest tent, silently thanking the Lady El that it was empty at the moment.

Growling, Aren tugged at his hair. He appeared to be in some sort of housing tent, neat bunk beds stretching as far as the tent allowed it to, a shiny, silver mirror hanging on the occasional bedpost, wooden trunks at the foot of each bed. Rounding on the nearest mirror, Aren hissed in pain.

His pale skin seemed to peel off in patches, revealing a dark charcoal underneath. With another pained hiss, his hair thickened, lengthening until it was a mane of raven. Clasping his head, his fingers sprouted long, menacing claws, more skin peeling away, burning to ash as it reached the ground. With a ripple, the ebony mane shifted to a silver color, twisted, blackened horns tearing through Aren's scalp. With a final screech, Aren - no, the _thing_ that once was Aren - straightened up, his eyes snapping open, their eerie, blood-red depth cracking the mirror as the thing stared at itself - powerful, menacing, and dark. He chuckled darkly, flexing his fingers.

"You managed to seal me for a long time, Aren... But, the mighty Demon King Ran will always prevail. No matter what petty tricks are used against me." Ran sighed, running a long, clawed hand through his silver-white hair. "Elesis Sieghart, leader of the Red Knights..." He smirked, sharp fangs glinting in the light. "The lioness shall soon be slain."

* * *

Back at Hamel Academy, Rune was busy whining to Chung about his face hurting because Eva slapped him too hard.

"Serves you right." The blonde's sharp words were to the point, eliciting a sharp laugh from Rune.

"Silence yourself, Rune. You are irritating me."

**SLAP!**

Eva: 13

Rune: 0

Oh. My. El.

* * *

Me: DUN DUN DUN DUN! Ran is on the move!

Ara: And yet I'm being particularly bitchy. -.-

Me: It's more fun like this XD Also, I apologize for Infi's foul mouth. It's just who he is.

Elsword: ...

Me: What?

Chung: On a happier note, HAPPY CANADIAN THANKSGIVING TO EVERYONE! (For those of you who don't know, Rosa is a proud Canadian)

Aisha: Also, no pigeons were harmed in the making of this chapter. JUST THROWING IT OUT THERE!

Me: ...Thanks? So, I think I actually have a semblance of a plot line coming in now!

Raven: You didn't have one before?

Me: Actually, I didn't. I kinda wrote this because I liked the idea of three Elswords, but I never had a solid plotline behind it. And, just as a status update, Elsa's been moved up from a Saber Knight to a Grand Master. So, yeah.

Rena: More exciting news! _Oh My El _is currently ranked **15th **in number of reviews!

Eve: That is a major accomplishment for an author who only attains 4-5 reviews per chapter on average.

Me: Yup! SO, a huge thanks to everyone who reviewed, whether your review was long or short, or if you liked or hated this story! Thanks for the support~! Now on to reviewer replies!

Guest - Thank you~! Ah, the drama. Everything will change soon with the appearance of Ran! MWA HA HA HA HA HA - *chokes*

Asian - Sooo... I take it Infi got to you too? ... NO. I REFUSE TO WRITE LEMONS BECAUSE I KNOW I WILL END UP DYING OF EMBARRASSMENT. You'll get out of the infirmary soon, so no worries! :P

ShadisticArchdevil - WELCOME TO THIS INCREDIBLY INSANE FANFIC. NICE TO MEETCHA. ...Should I worry for the safety of Knight for the time being? Or do I have to get my safety scissors?

Awakened Hades - It can still happen :P

RevolutionizedWorld - Thank you very much~! As for which Elsword... YOU SHALL NEVER KNOW! (Actually, it'll become clear eventually XD)

XxArisaxX - Nice froggy ^^ And relax, the... erm... demon won't kill Rune. I think XD

Yami - SAY WHAAAAAAA-? NO. NOTHING IS WRONG WITH YOU. ACTUALLY, THE ONLY THING WRONG WITH YOU IS THAT YOU'RE TOO PERFECT. Couple hinting FTW! All in good time, my pretty, all in good time... (That sounds pretty creepy...)

Rinnearingan - I don't even know how to pronounce your new pen name, so you're eternally Kiyo XD No! You're writing is beautiful too! Very beautiful!

pikachuhats - Oh hello there pikachu - WHO ARE YOU YOU WEIRD STRANGER IN PIKACHU'S ROOM?! O_O

Ephema - Yesh, Knight is hitting puberty XD Lol, you're pretty decisive with your pairings ^^ AND YES! I SAW THAT FANFIC! CN IS THE PERFECT GILGAMESH! And yes, Infi is currently invincible :P

AishaElementalMaster - Not sure what you're trying to say...

Helringo - Well... Now what do I do?

ChungSeiker112 (Guest) - Really? Well, thank you very much for this info! I'll be sure to include it ^^

luigiofawsome (Chpt. 4 Review) - Lol, I kinda came up with that on the spot, but it works! Thank you~

luigiofawsome (Chpt. 5 Review) - You're a zombie demon angel? Cool XD I'm kinda ADD so I hate keeping stories in one spot at a time, but I'm glad you like this style of writing! Thank you~

Me: So, because I'm being lazy and want to hurry up and post this chapter, no more A/N!

Elsword: Happy Canadian Thanksgiving!

Rena: Don't forget to R&R!

Aisha: See you next chapter!

Me: Love y'all! Chu~


	7. Chapter 7

Knight and Ara were having a rather pleasant stare down in the infirmary. After all, it's not every day that a girl claims to hate your guts before meeting you properly.

"Your last name... Haan, was it? I overheard Anne, before you accuse me of being a stalker." Ara scowled. "Where are you originally from? Fahrmann, possible? Sander? That is not a common last name in this area."

Ara flipped her dark tresses. "Why do you care, dork? Listen, I don't give a damn about you. So just shut up and stay out of my business, okay?" Knight smirked, a trace of the same devilishness that was always pasted on Infi's face shining through. What, just because Knight was the good boy didn't mean he didn't have a feisty side. He'd have you know that when he was younger he was one of the most obnoxious brats around. Actually, all three of them were like that, but it doesn't particularly matter at the moment.

"Goodness, for someone who wants nothing to do with me, you're awfully chatty. Fallen in love with me already?" Ara flushed slightly, before scowling with renewed effort, her scowl deepening.

"Shut the El up, hedgehog."

The door swung open, and in came a familiar purplenette, dragging... Infi? Yes, it was Infi with her, who was scowling, but surprisingly made no move to detach the girl from his uniform jacket. Orange eyes landed on his youngest brother, widening instantly.

"Hello Knight. How are you?" She glanced at Infi, who was still in a crummy mood - Knight suspected that if Aisha hadn't been present, he would've been skewered already. Ara fidgeted in the background, her eyes locked on Infi's, almost drinking in the intense anger and hatred concentrated in their ruby depths. "Oh, him? I brought Infi in order to make him apologize."

Infi scoffed. "I'm not apologizing. After all, it's his fault for not blocking my damn attacks." Aisha frowned.

"You were the one who attacked him for no reason..."

Infi shrugged. "You think I give a damn? I was pissed off at him. What, I didn't kill him. Got a problem with it, grapehead?" He leered at her, ignoring Aisha's scowl, prodding her in the side. Aisha let out a yelp of surprise. "You think you're all high and mighty because you're smart, the brains of he school, but really? You're nothing. A small, obscure piece of dust." He smirked coldly. "Well, at least you have more value than THAT piece of shit." He motioned to Knight. Ara remained quiet, eyes still glued to Infi.

Aisha huffed, folding her arms. "Infi, you're being incredibly rude." Hurt colored her tone, and Knight almost thought that he saw a glimmer of regret flash through Infi's eyes - no, it must've been a mistake. Definitely. "Apologize to Knight. Now." Infi scoffed.

"Yeah, about that. No. Now if you excuse me, I've got more important things to do rather than apologize to my shitty excuse of an older brother." Stalking out the door, he glanced over his shoulder, briefly examining Ara. Ara flushed. Infi smirked, offhandedly waving his hands. "Your girlfriend is pretty cute. Oh wait, you don't have a girlfriend, 'cause you're such a loser." Ara flushed a deeper red, placing her pale hands on her cheeks in a flustered motion." Aisha flashed Knight an apologetic smile.

"I'll try to get him to apologize, okay? Just sit tight for now." With that, she scurried out the door in pursuit of Infi. Ara let out a muffled squeak. Knight glanced at her inquisitively.

"Is something the matter...?"

Ara's eyes shone brightly. "He is SO dreamy! Did you see the rage in his eyes? Oh my El, the sharpness of his voice, the bitter, stinging words, and that smirk! Such a killer smirk... He's gorgeous~!" She let out a dreamy sigh, her face dusted with a pink blush. Suddenly she glared at Knight. "How can you two be related?! I mean, the wimpiest, lamest guy in the world is related to my dream guy! Ugh." Sighing, Ara, put her head in her hands. "Well, he's pretty close to my dream guy... Brother is waay better looking..."

Knight smiled, before backing away carefully. It seems he was stuck with a... erm... bipolar woman who was obsessed with her brother. No sudden movements. Don't make eye contact, don't make eye contact - Shoot! He made eye contact!

The wild Knight has fled!

* * *

Rune was probably having less luck than his brothers. He had both Nasod sisters hot on his trail. Why? He had been caught spying on Eva and Chung. Enraged, Eva slapped him, but then he - being the total genius he is - decided to bring it up again, provoking her into chasing him around the school. What did this have to do with Eve Sadleri? Well... Long story short, he spilled a bit of water on her.

Okay, more like an entire water tower of water, but he did say he was shortening the story, including the amount of water!

Case closed, right?

An electron ball flew past his head. Nope. Never mind. They were still mad.

"RUNE SIEGHART! GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!" Was that Eve or Eva?

"I WILL TEAR YOU TO SHREDS FOR THIS MAJOR DISGRACE AND WILL USE YOUR BONES IN MY NEXT CREATION!"

...

Typical Eve.

Was it just him, or did he have particularly rotten luck when it came to Nasods? As if on cue, he crashed into a girl with luxurious pink hair, sending her sprawling into the mud, her pink gemstone being soiled. Wait... Pink gemstone?

"Shit!" Rune cursed, quickly helping the girl to her feet. "I'm so sorry, I'd love to help you clean off but I'm in a rush at the moment. If there's anything I can do for you later I'd be more than happy to help." Without waiting for a reply, Rune dodged the crackling ball of rose-colored electricity sent his way. Damn. How many Nasods were in this school, anyway?

Wait, no, he never said anything. As soon as he says something he'll run into another Nasod.

"Eve, I already said I was sorry! Eva, can we please just forget everything? Pleeease? It'd really help me out. Okay?" Unsurprisingly, nothing happened. Barreling along at full speed, Rune crashed head-first into a solid object, sending both people sprawling across the ground. This, surprisingly, make both Eva and Eve come skidding to a halt, their identical faces set in identical scowls. Okay, Rune was a triplet, but how similar they were was just SCARY. They were like carbon copies of each other!

Eve folded her arms. "Raven. I thought I told you to leave this school and never return."

Raven, who was dusting off his uniform, scowled. "Well, well. It's the twins of terror." He ignored Eva's sharp reply stating that they were not twins, in fact they were cousins. That probably scared Rune more. "Why should I leave? After all, it's not like you own this school."

Eva scoffed, placing her hands on her hips, giving Raven her best regal glare, which was, to say the least, very impressive and... regal? Rune didn't know how to describe it. "Our ownership of this school is not part of the question, tainted Velderian blood should not be here. After all, what on Elrios did Velder do to save Altera when we were under demon attack? You, as one of the former captains of the Velder Army, should have done something!"

Raven sighed, clenching and unclenching his metallic fist, something Rune assumed was an act of relieving stress. "I told you already, I was not authorized to take such measures. Even though I was a captain, I was only fifteen. No one in their right mind will let a fifteen year-old control an army. So just leave me alone, will you?"

The Nasods scowled. "No." Okay, now their twin-ness was getting really creepy, whether they were twins or not. What's next, they're going to start instantaneously bursting out in song at the same time? It was bad enough that they're speaking in sync.

"Hey, um, not to bother your _lovely_ reunion, but I think that you two were in the middle of doing something important? And Raven, you were on your way to speak to Infi, right?" Raven sent him a confused glance. "RIGHT?!" Raven shrugged. Rune sighed and face palmed. "You know what, screw it." Waving his hands in an unnecessarily large, elaborate pattern that looked like a cross between an attempt to fly, yoga, and Lady-El-knows-what, he pointed a finger gun at Raven's head, firing a large rune at him, doing the same to the Nasods. "PEW PEW!"

Eve, Eva, and Raven had no idea what hit them.

Eva: 13

Rune: 1

"HA! TAKE THAT, YOU THREE!" Insert Rune's victory dance here.

* * *

Back in Velder, Aren/Ran was still busy staring at himself in the mirror (Which was now cracked), long, darkened fingers running through a surprisingly soft mane of silver hair. "Perhaps the length of my hair makes me look like a girl..."

(Meanwhile in Hamel Academy a boy(?) with long blonde hair sneezes and accidentally drops his Destroyer on a certain blue-haired teacher's foot)

With a rustle of fabric, the curtains of the housing tent open. "Aren? Are you alright? You looked pretty sick when you came in here." Ran turned, eyes locking with those of the crimson haired woman, who was casually leaning against a bed, staring at him.

"Good evening, Miss Elesis Sieghart. I am Ran, the Demon King, the one who shall end your petty existence on this world! Once I kill you, I shall rule Elrios!" Elsa tilted her head forwards, ruby hair spilling past her face. Her shoulders started to shake. Ran nodded to himself. _Good, I have instilled such fear in her that she trembles._ A small noise escaped from her. It was... laughter?

Yes, it was.

Elsa burst out laughing, doubling over, her face turning bright red as she wiped away a tear. Glancing at Ran, she laughed twice as hard. "You -" She snickered, trying to calm herself down. "Ran? You? Aren, I didn't realize you had such a good sense of humor!" Elsa cackled, walking over and patting him on the back. "Thanks." Ran blinked, utterly confused.

"What?"

Elsa grinned, flashing white teeth. "You saw how stressed I was and tried to cheer me up, right? It worked really well!" Slapping him on the back rather hard, Elsa chuckled. "Well, I've gotta go now. Have fun 'taking over Elrios!'" She laughed again, exiting the tent. Ran fumed.

"She thinks I'm not the real Ran?! How DARE she?!" Another tremor overcame him. Ran scowled. "Damn, I haven't recovered enough to stay awake permanently. Damn that brat." His charcoal colored skin faded, patches of pale skin sprouting all over the surface of his face. With a vicious snarl, the claws and horns retracted, his silvery locks falling off, turning back to ebony. Massaging his temples, orange eyes fluttered open as Aren sighed.

"Ran's awakening. I really need to get back to Fahrmann and renew the blessing." He tied his loose, ebon hair back with an orange ribbon. "I should've listened to father and stayed behind at the village and let someone else deliver the medicine. But no, I was stubborn. And now look at what's going to happen." He sighed. "At least Ara will be safe at Hamel Academy." A deep chuckle resounded through Aren's mind.

_You forget, foolish human who dared to seal me. Once I awaken, your body will be consumed along with your consciousness. And as for our sister... I am her brother as well as you. Not to mention that she is in love with me._

Aren scowled. "Shut up, Ran. You will never awaken, nor will I be consumed. And Ara is NOT in love with you. She never will be. Nor are you my older brother anymore."

(Meanwhile an ebon-haired girl with orange eyes sneezes, being abruptly dragged out of her daydreams about her silver-haired older brother)

Ran Haan, the eldest son of the Haans, laughed.

_We shall see, dear brother of mine._

"We are no longer related. You have been stripped of your name. You are no longer Ran Haan, you are simply Ran. Do not call me your brother again. Ara is no longer your sister, either."

* * *

At Hamel Academy, Eve, Eva, and Raven were still passed out, but were unconsciously attacking each other. It was like whenever they were close to each other they would instinctively attack. In other words, Rune was having a BALL of a time getting them to, oh, STOP ATTACKING EACH OTHER.

Oh. My. El.

* * *

Me: Why hello there.

Rena: ?

Me: SOMEONE PLEASE SAVE ME D:

Eve: Why is that?

Me: I was supposed to post this chapter a week ago. A WEEK AGO.

Raven: Oh boy... Here comes the royal rant...

Me: Actually, no. I can sum up all of my problems in one word: School.

Elsword: That's actually pretty bang on, y'know...

Aisha: Of course it is! School has been scientifically proven to be the origin of 99.9% of all teenage problems!

Elsword: SPEAK ENGLISH WOMAN!

Ara: I'm not even going to ask about what happened.

Chung: Smart choice.

Me: REVIEWER RESPONSE TIME! :DDDDDD

Yami - YAY HUGS! An angel descended from heaven? I believe you're describing yourself! Hue hue hue hue, the secret brother! Reven moment. Had to XD Yeah, about the ElsaxAren... Shit just got serious :P

Awakened Hades - Nope, others have threatened to kill him a couple of times before ^^

DevilWolf641 - Nope, I don't do drugs. This is all my IMAGINATION. ^^ (I know I'm weird DON'T JUDGE ME!) I think everyone should run and hide because since I'm writing, it's going to be a long and bumpy ride XD Believe it or not, 13 happens to be my lucky number, so I'm not concerned about any weird bad luck things happening to me. Thank you~ ^^

RevolutionizedWorld - Thank you~ ^^

pikachuhats - Infi just has too many enemies to count :P Ara had to come in because I was running out of ideas XD There will be more creepy Ran and love shapes to come, so stay tuned!

luigiofawsome - The ultimate plot twist - an actual plot! Now. Someone has already commented on Knight's personality, so my response will be the same. Character development. Is it just me or do you upgrade every time we speak?

Ephema - Commence the mind fuckery! Elsa just laughed at Ran. I think she'll be okay. ...Being sarcastic and insulting is part of his lovable personality? /slapped Lol PRESENTING RENA'S DRAG KING BROTHER! I swear everyone on this site has an army of some sort. Time to invest in one. A flying pigeon headed straight for head would be pretty scary, in all honesty. MORE! MORE SUSPENSE TO TORTURE YOU!

3 (Guest) - *has no clue what is going on but likes the fact that it's chaotic* Thank you ~ ^^

Helringo - ...Is this story cursed or something? Everyone is dying!

Kiyo - Your writing IS beautiful, and don't you deny it! ^^

VinneyNoBaka (Guest) - Thank you very much~ ^^

Me: You guys are honestly so supportive, thank you so much! *starts tearing up*

Raven: Don't cry. It's weird. *is slapped by me*

Me: Humph!

Elesis: Anywho, happy Halloween!

Elsword: Have fun trick-or-treating/dressing up/being aloner at home watches anime the entire time!

Aisha: So. What're you waiting for?

Ara: Please R&R!

Rena: Don't forget to follow, favorite, and show this story lots of love!

Me: Love y'all! Chu~


End file.
